Live Love Die
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: "I gave you everything, Scorpius. Everything but my virginity. But if I offered, I bet you would have been glad to take that as well. Even thought we never slept together, I just knew that you were going to go brag to your friends, tell them that I wasn't a good shag," Rose shouted. Sequel to Not Your Typical Love Story
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER. IN THIS STORY, I OWN ONLY THE PLOT THAT I COME UP WITH IN MY TINY LITTLE HEAD.**

* * *

_Warning:_

_This story is a sequel to my last story, Not Your Typical Love Story. I would highly recommend you reading that one before you read this one, but to each their own. I don't control the stupid choices you make. You probably won't understand a thing, but you have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Christmas at the Burrow was always fun. All of the Weasley, Potter, and Lupin family were there. Well, Teddy was there to represent to Lupin family. His parents had, incidentally, died many years ago when Teddy was a baby. But, otherwise, the entire family was there. Grandma Weasley always made sure that there was plenty of food to go around and feed all the hunger boys and men. She had been feeding them for years, so there was never a year where there weren't leftovers.

Having a big family was fun too. You would always get gifts from everyone. One Christmas, when Rose was just a baby, her mum suggested that they didn't give away any presents because the number of children getting born into the family was intense. It had gone over horribly. Not one person went along with Hermione. Rose was glad that they didn't because, if they did, she would ever get any presents. This Christmas was no different to anyone else. But it was different to Rose. All she thought about was Scorpius and no one could get her out of her trance.

"Happy Christmas, Rose," Al said as he sat down next to her on the sofa in the living room. Rose didn't hear him. She was to busy thinking about Scorpius. About the way he had held her close. And the way he would kiss her. And the way he sounded when he said her name.

"Rose!" Al shouted, jerking Rose back into reality. "I asked you if you wanted to play chess with me." Rose quickly nodded. She needed to take her mind off of Scorpius. When she had gotten home from Hogwarts for the holidays, she promised herself that she wouldn't think about him. Not about how he was perfect and that she loved him. He had broken her heart and made her cry for days. Rose promised herself that she would not shed anymore tears for his sake. After the holidays, she wanted to come back improved.

The weeks leading up to break had been torture to her. Whenever Scorpius and she had patrols, they walked in silence. She never said a word, scared that Scorpius would become mad at her. Rose was also afraid that she would break down in tears if she said a word. Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed perfectly content with the silence. He didn't seem to notice her anymore.

As if their breakup hadn't been bad enough. One of the reasons was that The Daily Prophet had posted an article about them the night before. Even though Scorpius said that it had nothing to do with them breaking up, Rose knew better. Scorpius was embarrassed. He was afraid of what his family would say. Rose, however, had told her father that same night. Though he was mad, he accepted it a little. He had said that they would have a talk about it later, but they never did. That was because right after the conversation, Scorpius broke up with her. Her father, Ron, was glad that he wouldn't have to talk to Rose, but Rose could tell that he was sad because she was so unhappy.

After the article, people found out that they weren't dating anymore. The Daily Prophet had to run another article on them, then. It said that because of their families, they broke up. It was a load of rubbish. Her cousin, Al, thought, got his revenge. The Daily Prophet had gotten their information from a girl that went to school with them, Lizzy Brown. When Al saw the article, he went up to her and punched her in the face. Rose was thankful to him, but was mad that the matter had to be settled in violence. Since then, Lizzy Brown hadn't spoken to her or her family. And Rose didn't want her to.

Rose was glad that she was home. Not only was she with all of her family, she didn't have to wake up knowing that Scorpius was in the room next to her. And she loved her family. They had stuck up for her when everyone else was making fun of her. Also, it was Christmas time, so she got a lot of gifts from them.

While Rose was playing chess with Al, She could hear her parents talking outside the living room behind the closed doors. Their voices sounded low and worried. By straining her ears, Rose could just make out what the conversation.

"He can't be serious," Ron said. "That's my sister."

"Well, it's better this way if they don't really love each other. Besides, he would never mean to hurt you. He's you best mate," Rose's mother, Hermione, responded.

"But after everything she has been through, he can't just dump her."

"In case you were wondering, the divorce was Ginny's idea. She really isn't happy anymore. And she doesn't think that Harry is either. But Harry would never say anything. He wouldn't be able to face you or your family."

"Is anything official?" Ron asked trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Not yet," her mum muttered. "Before they make it official, they want to talk to James, Al, and Lily. Think about how hard they will take it."

After that, their voices became to low for Rose to hear. Then, Rose could hear that Ron and Hermione moved and went into the kitchen to help Grandma Weasley with dinner.

Rose was shocked. Her uncle and aunt were getting a divorce? She couldn't believe it. All of the times she had seen them together, they looked happy, but maybe it was just an act. She couldn't imagine what James, Al, and Lily would say when they found out.

"Rose, it's your turn," Al said, once again, breaking Rose out of her trance. "Rose, are you all right? You seem a bit pale."

"I'm not alright. I just hear something that I shouldn't have heard," Rose responded in disbelief. How could this be happening?

"What do you mean?" Al asked looking around as if he would see someone. "I was sitting here the entire time. No one was near us."

"I heard my mum and dad talking behind the door," Rose said, pointing to the door that was right behind her, connecting the hallway into the living room. "I heard...things."

"What things? I promise not to tell anyone."

Rose didn't want to tell him, but she had to. After all, it affected him more than it affected her. "Well, I overheard my parents talking about your parents."

"What? Why would they be talking about my mum and dad? What did they say?" Al asked suspiciously.

Rose was getting uncomfortable. "Well, my mum said that your mum wanted to get a divorce," she said quietly, as if that would stop the pain.

Al's eyes widened and he froze. Rose couldn't tell what he was thinking. Finally, he said, "Are you sure you heard them correctly?"

Rose nodded. As much as she wanted to lie, she couldn't. She got up and moved to sit by him on the couch. "Al, I'm sorry. I really am, but they said that nothing is official yet." She offered him her shoulder. Silently, he leaned into her and started to cry.

Rose was shocked. She had never seen her favorite cousin cry before. Al never cried. Not even when girls he really liked broke up with him. Not even when he would get hurt playing Quidditch or falling off his broom. This scared Rose. "It will be fine, Al. I promise," she said though she had no idea how it would be okay. Al just continued to silently cry on her shoulder.

For one time this holiday, Rose wasn't thinking about Scorpius.

* * *

**~There we have it. The first chapter of the sequel to Not Your Typical Love Story. As you can see, I changed the rating to M because this story will be a little more in depth on Rose and Scorpius' relationship. I'm not saying that they will be getting back together, but they will have some close run ins, as you can see in the summary. I also know that some of you don't want Ginny and Harry to break up. I haven't decided if I will break them up or put them back together. I only have the story about half finished. But, if you are feeling deprived or Ginny and Harry romance, I have written a one-shot for you all. It's call The Unplanned Joy. I will also be putting up another one-shot about Harry and Ginny and the marriage breaking up. I will post it in the next few days, so look for it.**

**As the story before this, I will be aiming to update once every week. Like last time, I will try my hardest to stay true to this promise. But, as you know, reviews also make y day and help me update faster. Since it is summer, I hope that will enough reviews I will be able to post chapters maybe twice a week. But I am making no promises. It all depends on my schedule and the feedback I get. The last story got over 200 reviews and I thank you for that. Let's aim higher this time. I hope to get at least fifteen reviews on this first chapter before I post the next one.**

**I would like to wish everyone n the United States a happy 4th of July. I will be watching a ton of fireworks tomorrow and eating till my stomach aches. I hope everyone is having a great summer so far. I know that I am. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"Don't worry, Father," Scorpius' father, Draco said. "I have stopped them from seeing each other."_

_"How do you know for sure?" his grandfather asked with a questioning tone._

_"Well, let's just say that we had a man to man talk about it. After I gave my opinion, he broke up with her that very next day."_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: AS I AM SURE YOU ALL KNOW, HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO TO. I AM SIMPLY BORROWING THE CHARACTER.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Rose was shocked. She had never seen her favorite cousin cry before. Al never cried. Not even when girls he really liked broke up with him. Not even when he would get hurt playing Quidditch or falling off his broom. This scared Rose. "It will be fine, Al. I promise," she said though she had no idea how it would be okay. Al just continued to silently cry on her shoulder._

_For one time this holiday, Rose wasn't thinking about Scorpius._

**Chapter 2**

Scorpius didn't want to go home for Christmas break. He didn't want to go home ever. He hated what his father made him do. His dad made him so mad, at sometimes, Scorpius just wanted to kill him. Later, he realized, that kill his father would do nothing. It wouldn't get Rose back, and he would have to spend his life in Azkaban. Killing his father wouldn't solve any of his problems. Sure, it might make him feel better and solve a few of his problems, but in the long run, it was nothing but useless thoughts.

His father made him come home for Christmas, saying that he needed to see his son again before something else happened, but Scorpius didn't see his reasoning. His father had insisted that Christmas was family time. His mother was ignorant to everything that went on between her son and husband. Thrilled that Scorpius was coming home for the holidays, she had the house elves prepare a special Christmas Eve dinner for the family. Scorpius did not want to go. He didn't want to do anything that involved his father.

Ever since he got home, he had been up in his room, locked away. Though this was his choice, he felt mad at both of his parents. Neither of them had tried to get him out. No matter how much his mother said that she missed him, she had not gone out of her way to talk to him. Not that he minded, but it still would have been nice to be noticed. Holed away and left to his thoughts, Scorpius often found his mind drifting to Rose. He had promised himself of the beginning of vacation he wouldn't think about his ex-girlfriend, but sometimes it was hard. He had nothing else to distract him.

"Scorpius! Get down here. Your grandfather and grandmother are here," yelled his mother. Scorpius groaned. He had forgotten that his grandparents would be coming to the dinner. His grandfather was even worse than his father. Scorpius wasn't sure if his father had told his grandfather about what he threatened. Not that his grandfather would have done anything for his sake. His grandfather would probably pat his father on the back for doing that.

"I mean it. Get down here right now." Scorpius decided that it wouldn't do any good waiting up here, so he got off of his bed and unlocked his door. On the way downstairs, Scorpius could hear his parents and grandparents talking about him.

"When I saw The Daily Prophet, I couldn't believe my eyes," his grandfather started. "I would have never let a son of mine date a Weasley, even if it was just for fun." Scorpius had to try hard to stop from groaning. Ever since the article, his grandfather had sent a letter to him every week to make sure he was behaving himself. And as if he would date Rose just to have fun with a Weasley. Beside that being wrong, Rose would never allow that.

"Don't worry, Father," Scorpius' father, Draco said. "I have stopped them from seeing each other."

"How do you know for sure?" his grandfather asked with a questioning tone.

"Well, let's just say that we had a man to man talk about it. After I gave my opinion, he broke up with her that very next day."

Scorpius could barely think. He could not believe his father saying that all they had was a simple conversation. His mother and grandmother had moved into the dinning room, but his father and grandfather were still talking. Scorpius leaned in closer, but couldn't hear them. It must have not been important, because after a minute, they both went into the dinning room. Scorpius wondered what that was about, but pushed his thoughts aside. He needed a clear mind for dinner. After counting to ten, Scorpius went in.

"Scorpius, honey, I feel like I haven't seen you since the summer," his grandmother said. "You have so tall and handsome. I heard that you got an outstanding on a potions test. I know that you struggle in school, so I am very proud of you. I'm sure that your father and mother are too."

Scorpius could feel his insides turn over. The only reason that he got an outstanding on the test was because Rose had helped him study. Rose. He didn't want to think of her. He couldn't afford to think about her. Scorpius turned his attention to his father.

Draco had a sickening look on his face. Scorpius guessed that his father knew that Rose had helped him study. He looked away, not wanting to meet his fathers' eye contact. His mother and grandmother were having a conversation about gardening and plants. Scorpius droned out all of the conversation and thought about Rose.

"Scorpius? Are you going to answer your grandfather's question?" Scorpius jerked out of his trance. All four adults were staring at him. He had no idea what they were talking about. Looking from his mother to his grandfather, he knew that they wouldn't help him. Scorpius gulped.

"Well," he said, trying to waste time.

"I haven't got all night. Just tell me if you are getting harassed by the other children," his grandfather stated angrily.

Scorpius sighed. So this was what that was about. Every year, his grandfather would ask him if other children were harassing him for being the son of an ex-Death Eater. He had learned from an early age that if he said yes, he would get smacked because he was being soft.

"No, Grandfather," Scorpius dutifully said. "No one could pick on me. All anyone does is look up to me. Even if that is annoying, I'm used to it."

His grandfather stopped looking at him and asked Draco something. Scorpius, knowing that he would not be asked anything for the rest of the night, relaxed. He could just remember that he had helped Rose relax in the common room at the start of school. Letting his mind wonder, Scorpius wondered if Rose was enjoying her Christmas break. He hoped that she was having a better time than her was.

* * *

**~Thank you for all the awesome reviews you have given me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I realize that this is one of the shorter chapters that I have written. So, to make it up to you all, I have posted my Ginny/Harry oneshot about getting a divorce. While some of you won't like it, I like to think that their relationship was a wartime thing. I would like to give a shout-out to Marine Explorer for agreeing with me there. I'm still not 100 percent sure that I'm going to keep them apart. Keep reviewing your opinions to help me decide.**

**I have been looking for a story that I read earlier this year. It is a Draco/Ginny story that happens during the war. Somehow, she had to marry Draco because the Death Eaters caught her. I also remember that Draco had to place a spell on her that made her obey everything he told her. I know that The Golden Trio still came to the Malfoy Manor, and they all escaped except for Ron. I believe the Ginny was pregnant and had her baby either before or after the Final battle. If you know of this story, please let me know. I think I have been trying to find it for a month now.**

**Also, please review. I love hearing from you guys. It really makes my day seeing all the responses that you give me. One day, last week, I woke up and saw 32 new emails all relating to fanfiction and this story. I am so glad you all love this so much. I would never be here now if it weren't for you. Thank you and please review. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter: _

_Rose glared at him. "You are such a prat, James Sirius Potter. And don't call me Rosie. It makes me sound like a Rabbit."_

_"Now, what is my yelling distracting you from? Your thoughts on Scorpius?"_

_Rose looked at her cousin in shock. All other conversations in the room stopped. All eyes were on her and James. She couldn't believe that James would tease her about that._


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"No, Grandfather," Scorpius dutifully said. "No one could pick on me. All anyone does is look up to me. Even if that is annoying, I'm used to it."_

_His grandfather stopped looking at him and asked Draco something. Scorpius, knowing that he would not be asked anything for the rest of the night, relaxed. He could just remember that he had helped Rose relax in the common room at the start of school. Letting his mind wonder, Scorpius wondered if Rose was enjoying her Christmas break. He hoped that she was having a better time than her was._

**Chapter 3**

Rose got a pretty good haul this year. Her uncle George gave her some of his new WWW products and a coupon to his store. She felt that he had the easiest way to find gifts. All he had to do was look in his store to find great stuff.

Uncle Bill had given her a book about Charms. She had thanked him a lot because Charms was one of her favorite subjects. Uncle Charlie gave her new dragon-hide gloves for Herbology, while Uncle Percy gave her his old book entitled Prefects Who Gained Power. He said that it was a book that he had brought when he was younger and wanted to pass it on to her. Rose thanked him, but knew that she would never read it. Who would ever read that book?

Uncle Harry had managed to get her a brand new broom, _The Firebolt 3000. _It was the fastest broom in the world right now, so she had no idea how he had gotten it because it must have cost boatloads of Galleons. Rose thought that he deserved a big hug for that, even though she wasn't playing Quidditch right now.

All of her aunts pooled their money together and got her a bunch of new clothes. Rose was glad that she had such a big family because she got twice as many presents as most of her friends outside her family did. Her parents had gotten her a broom repairing kit. Since it corresponded with Uncle Harry's present, Rose knew that they must have talked.

When she had opened her present, Uncle Harry had said that her present reminded him of his third year when he had gotten a broom repairing kit for his birthday. He said that her mum had gotten it for him. Though he might have thought that little fact was interesting, Rose didn't get it. Some times, it seemed that all her parents and Uncle Harry talked about was their childhood. It was pretty boring once you had heard it about a million times. And she had.

Rose couldn't help but notice the way Her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny interacted. Though there were no noticeable changes, Rose saw that they would hardly touch each other. She also noticed that her parents kept shooting looks at each other. Finally, Grandma Weasley said that it was time for Christmas brunch.

All of the Potters and Weasleys plied into the dinning room to get the food. Once they were there, it was a free for all to get the food. As normal, the parents got to sit outside while the kids were sentenced to the living room. This was because there were not enough seats to go around the table. This year, though, Teddy and Victorie sat with the adults. This caused much uproar from the kids.

"But Teddy, you're on of us. You can't leave us now," Al said angrily.

"How come I still have to sit at the kids table?" Al's older brother, James, said.

Her Aunt Ginny ushered her noisy inside. She said to them, "Teddy is twenty five. He should have joined us years ago. He and Victorie are old enough to make their own decisions. As for you," she pointed at James," you are only nineteen. That's not much older than most of the kids at this table. Besides, you aren't mature enough." Before James could protest anymore, Aunt Ginny left.

Rose, though she wouldn't say it, thought that Aunt Ginny was right. After all, James did have the maturity level of a preschooler.

"James, could you shut up for one minute? Is that to much to ask? I can't hear myself think," Rose yelled, finally, at James after he had been complaining for a long time.

James looked at her with his typical face of innocence. "What did I do, Rosie?" he asked.

Rose glared at him. "You are such a prat, James Sirius Potter. And don't call me Rosie. It makes me sound like a Rabbit."

"Now, what is my yelling distracting you from? Your thoughts on Scorpius?"

Rose looked at her cousin in shock. All other conversations in the room stopped. All eyes were on her and James. She couldn't believe that James would tease her about that.

"No," she whispered defiantly.

"Yes. That's what you think about all the time," James sneered. "That little Malfoy. He is just like his father."

"No he isn't. He's nothing like his father," Rose said, her voice getting louder. "I'm surprised that you even brought that up. That's low, James, even for you."

James ignored her last comment. "Nothing like his father? If he was nothing like his father, he wouldn't have dumped you once he got bad publicity."

"You are a git, James. And an annoying one. You bicker with everyone. No wonder your parents are splitting up!" she finally yelled at him. Then, realizing what she said, put her hand over her mouth.

Everyone in the room gasped. James's and Lily's faces got pale. Rose was silently kicking herself. She wasn't supposed to tell, let alone know about that. Rose hated herself for that. After for what seemed like ages, Lily was the one to break the silence.

"Do you really mean that, Rose?" her fifteen year old cousin whispered.

Rose could barely nod her head. "I overheard my parents talking about it. James, I'm sorry. I should have never said that."

James dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I should have never said that stuff about Scorpius, even though he did deserve it." Though James said it was okay, Rose could see the tears in his eyes that were starting to form. Then, he turned to Al. "Why haven't you said anything? You have been quiet for the whole morning. What's the matter?"

After a deep breath, Al responded. "I already knew. Rose told me last night when she overheard it. But she said that nothing was official. By the looks of things, though, it's bad."

Lily burst into tears and ran upstairs. But not before she gave Rose an ugly look. Rose tried to follow her, but James stopped her. "Haven't you done enough?" James commented, a hateful look on his face. James ran to join Lily with Al following his lead.

Rose looked around the room. In the corner, Molly and Lucy were still trying to wrap their heads around the idea while Domimque, Fred, and Roxy looked like they were ready to kill someone. When Rose looked for her brother, all she saw was a red mane of hair go out the back door, towards the parents. Rose knew, without a doubt in her mind, that he was going to tell his parents what happened. Rose shook her head. Sometimes, her brother could be thick. She then prepared herself for the battle that was sure to come.

* * *

**~Sorry this is so late. I have just started a writing class, and my week has been hectic. I thank you all for being so patient. This is one of the shortest chapters of this entire story. The begging of this is short, but it will get longer in time. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this as well as people who have favorited or alerted this. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**I had to look over this very quickly because I am about to go to the midnight showing of The Dark Knight Rises. I am so excited. Anyways, if you catch any grammar errors, let me know. That way when I have to time, I can go back and fix then. Hope you summer is going by great. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"I'm sorry."_

_They didn't say a word._


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: WHILE I MAY OWN ALL THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND MOVIES, I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SO I LOOK LIKE IT DO?**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Rose looked around the room. In the corner, Molly and Lucy were still trying to wrap their heads around the idea while Domimque, Fred, and Roxy looked like they were ready to kill someone. When Rose looked for her brother, all she saw was a red mane of hair go out the back door, towards the parents. Rose knew, without a doubt in her mind, that he was going to tell his parents what happened. Rose shook her head. Sometimes, her brother could be thick. She then prepared herself for the battle that was sure to come._

**Chapter 4**

Her mum stormed into the living room closely followed by her father. They were arguing.

"I did not tell Rose anything," her father was saying,

"Well, neither did I," her mum argued back.

"I find that hard to believe. We were the only ones who knew and I know that I didn't tell her, so it must have been you."

"I didn't tell her. You must have told her."

"Rose," her father shouted at her when he saw that she was in the room. "How did you find out about Harry and Ginny? Who told you?

Rose sighed. This was going to get her in trouble. "Neither if you told me on purpose. I overheard you talking about it last night before we went to bed."

Ron and Hermione stopped arguing with each other. Now, they both set their danger eyes on Rose.

"That didn't give you the right to tell anyone. It's not official yet," Ron spewed. "And how would you feel if that was you?"

"What you did was very wrong, Rose," Hermione said quietly. "You will go apologize to you uncle and aunt. Then, you will say that you are sorry to James, Al, and Lily. They did not deserve to find out like that."

Rose hung her head, to ashamed to look at her parents or cousins. She knew that what she did was wrong, but she didn't like admitting it. She knew that she deserve it, but it still hurt. Silently, she trudged outside to the adult table.

There, her aunts and uncles were sitting in an awkward silence. Rose guessed that Hugo had shouted what he had found out to the entire table, not just Ginny and Harry. Judging by their expressions, no one had even heard a whisper about it. They all just stared at her like she had grown three heads. Slowly, her head bent, Rose trudged over to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Looking into their eyes, Rose felt even more terrible than she already did, so she bent her head down.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny," she stared, still not looking at them, "I'm sorry that I lost my temper and said that to James. And I'm sorry that you weren't able to everyone the way you wanted to. I feel really bad. You have no idea how bad I feel." She stopped there, not knowing what to say. Arraging her face to the sorriest expression she had, she glanced up at her aunt and uncle.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny continued to stare at her.

"I'm really sorry," she said again, but this time, she looked at them. For a second, she searched both their eyes for any sign of forgiveness, but didn't find any- not that she expected to. Some things just didn't deserve forgiveness. Again, she dropped her head and walked back inside. Shuffling past her parents with her head still pulled against her chest, Rose headed up the stairs to where her cousins were.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

They didn't say a word.

Rose, after apologizing to her aunt and uncle, had gone upstairs to apologize to her cousins. James, Al, and Lily had appeared to have shut themselves up in James's room at the Burrow. James was sitting on his bed while Al was holding Lily in his arms on a random chair in the room. She was trying to get at least one of them to talk to her. She felt bad enough as it was. "I'm sorry," Rose pleaded again.

No response.

"Come on," she exclaimed finally, "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

James got up from his position on the bed. "Why don't you go ruin someone else's life. You've done a pretty good job with ours." His cruelly said words stun in Rose's heart.

This got Rose mad. After all, it wasn't her fault that his parents were getting a divorce. "I did not ruin your life. Your parents getting a divorce has nothing to do with me. It's not only one persons fault. Don't go blaming me for all your problems."

James stood up and walked over to his bedroom's window. Rose could see that he didn't want to talk anymore. Instead, she looked over to where Al and Lily had been sitting. But now, instead of sitting in a chair on Al's lap, Lily was curled up in a ball in the corned silently crying her eyes out. For a fleeing second, Lily reminded her of what she looked like when Scorpius had broken up with her. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she saw that Al, while still sitting in the chair, had turned it so that he was facing the wall. Rose also thought that she saw tears in his eyes, but it might have been a trick of light.

Going over to her younger cousin, Rose crouched next to Lily and asked, "How are you doing?"

Lily stopped sobbing for a second and looked up. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean by that."

"I'm fifteen years old. I shouldn't be crying over anything but boys. Instead, I'm crying because my parents are splitting. It's pathetic. I haven't cried so hard since Al and James went off to Hogwarts," Lily responded and then broke into a fresh wave of tears. It was strange to see someone cry as much as she did when Scorpius broke up with her.

Pulling Lily to face her, Rose said sternly, "It is not pathetic. You love both of them. Of course you would respond this way. I would respond that same way."

Lily looked up at her and whispered, "Even when Scorpius broke up with you, you didn't cry. All you did was mope around. You never cried. I doubt you would cry over this."

When Lily said this, Rose's mind was brought back once more to the night that she and Scorpius called it quits. She had cried her eyes out. But, as Lily pointed out, no one knew that. She had been alone in her dorm. No one knew that she had cried. All her cousin had seen her after she had been able to get all the crying out of her system. Once they were there, she didn't cry. But she had- for the entire night before.

"Lily, I cried for the entire night." When Lily looked up at her in surprise, Rose just kept talking. "No one is made of steal. I was shocked. I had no idea what I had done to make me deserve that. But, Lily, remember that none of this is your fault. It's no ones fault. And it's not even official yet. So they might change their minds."

Lily nodded, but she didn't look like she believed Rose. She just turned back to the wall and cried. Rose, knowing that the conversation was over, stood up and walked over to Al. She knew that Al already knew and had a good healthy cry about it, but now everyone knew. Rose didn't know how he would take it now.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rose asked, standing over him.

"Yes," he said with his back still facing her.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, trying to get him to turn around.

"I said I was fine!" Al shouted, turning to glare at her.

Rose wanted to go and leave him alone, but she had one last thing to say."I'm here if you want to talk. After all, you were there for me when Scorpius broke up with me."

Rose then left the room. All her emotions were running high. But still, one took over. She couldn't believe that even when Lily said Scorpius' name, her stomach still got butterflies. Then, when she said his name to Al, she had almost broken into tears. Rose thought that she was over him. At least, that was what she said. It had been at least two months since they had broken up. Confessing to herself, Rose still loved him, even if he didn't.

She could not go on like this. She couldn't allow herself to pine after a boy who didn't return her feelings. Right now, he was probably off with some bint having a great time, like he used to do. Like he had never changed. Rose needed someone to take her mind off of Scorpius. A boyfriend, that's what she needed. Smiling, Rose thought of the perfect one. Walking to her bedroom, she got paper, a quill, and her owl. Then, she began to write a letter.

* * *

**~So, Rose is off to get a new boyfriend. How do you think that will turn out. And how do you think it is. I have mentioned him before in the previous story, so that should narrow down your choices. Also, don't worry about Christmas vacation lasting that long. This is the last Christmas break chapter. In the next chapter, they will be going off to Hogwarts.**

**I still haven't found to Ginny/Draco story. I know that some of you have expressed interest in reading it if I find it. So if you could just look for it, many people would thank you. Here is what it was about again. It is a Draco/Ginny story that happens during the war. Somehow, she had to marry Draco because the Death Eaters caught her. I also remember that Draco had to place a spell on her that made her obey everything he told her. I know that The Golden Trio still came to the Malfoy Manor, and they all escaped except for Ron. I believe the Ginny was pregnant and had her baby either before or after the Final battle. Thank you for looking for it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I was a little disappointed by the numbers of reviews, but thank you to everyone who did. I know that this still is a pretty new story, and I and floored at how many of you seem to be reading this. If you could just take the time to review, I might update faster. So, I will make you a promise since this chapter is longer than the last ones. If I get up to at least 40 reviews, I will update twice the next week. I am so excited to give you guy this story and what that to happen. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Lysander asked once again if Scorpius had seen who his brother was with at the station today._

_Scorpius, realizing that he could ignore his mate, replied dully saying, "No. Who was he with?"_

_"Rose Weasley."_


	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY POTTER DOES NOT NOR SHALL IT EVER BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_She could not go on like this. She couldn't allow herself to pine after a boy who didn't return her feelings. Right now, he was probably off with some bint having a great time, like he used to do. Like he had never changed. Rose needed someone to take her mind off of Scorpius. A boyfriend, that's what she needed. Smiling, Rose thought of the perfect one. Walking to her bedroom, she got paper, a quill, and her owl. Then, she began to write a letter._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As much as Scorpius didn't want to go home for Christmas, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, Rose was there. It pained him when he had to ignore her. He knew that she felt hurt because of him. Scorpius did not want to see that. It hurt enough to see her in his mid.

Yet, here he was at King's Cross Station, waiting to board that Hogwarts Express. His father and mother did not want to come and see him off. He knew that his mother would have come, but she had a meeting with her garden club that she could not reschedule. His father, on the other hand, had plainly told him that he wouldn't be coming because he didn't want to. Scorpius was fine with this in all aspects. His mother would have just embarrassed him at the platform, and his father would have made him feel uncomfortable. He would rather be on his own comfortable than with his father awkwardly.

There was a commotion down at the end of the platform Scorpius saw when he entered through the wall. Scorpius looked over there and saw Rose, Al, and their families. He made eye contact with Rose, but quickly looked away. He couldn't hurt her anymore that he already had. He turned away and quickly got on the train to find an empty seat. He couldn't help himself and looked out the window to see Rose again. This time, she was accompanied by another boy. To make matters worst, Rose looked like she was flirting. Scorpius' hands went into a ball. He didn't know who that Gryffindor boy was, but he wanted to beat him into a pulp.

"Hey, mate," a voice said, awakening Scorpius from his trance.

Scorpius looked up and saw Lysander standing in front of him. Though Lysander had been mad at him for dating Rose in secret, he forgave Scorpius when he broke up with her. Scorpius, wanting his friend back, forgave him quickly.

"Hey mate. How was your Christmas?" Scorpius asked his friend.

Lysander came into the comportment and sat down on the seat across from Scorpius. ""It was fine, though my stupid Gryffindor brother was not being very social. All he did all day was sit up in his bedroom writing letters. I hate my family so much. They are nothing like me. They are all so weird. You have no idea what I'm going through."

Scorpius nodded, even thought he didn't agree. He did know what Lysander was going through with his family. After all, Scorpius didn't fit into his family at all either. "You can't pick you family. Trust me on this one," he said grimly.

"That's right," Lysander responded. Conversation dried up for a spell while the train pulled away from the station. The candy witch came and asked if they wanted to buy anything from the trolley. Both Scorpius and Lysander got a package of Bertie Botts's Every Flavor Bean. Lysander also got a Chocolate Frog. Snaking on their food, another conversation didn't come up. Once they were in more of the country, Lysander started talking again. "Did you see who my brother was with today?"

Scorpius didn't answer because the train lurched forward at that exact moment. Both boys held onto their seats as the bags next to them when flying. Picking up the bags, Lysander muttered curses under his breath. Once they had sat up again, Lysander asked once again if Scorpius had seen who his brother was with at the station today.

Scorpius, realizing that he could ignore his mate, replied dully saying, "No. Who was he with?"

"Rose Weasley. Apparently, that's who my idiot of a brother was writing to over break. She wrote to him after Christmas and they started talking to each other every single minute. It got annoying having the owls fly in and out of his window. They both had nothing better to do over break." Lysander opened his Chocolate Frog and started to eat it. After biting off its head, he said, "So I think they're going to Hogsmeade together."

Scorpius' heart dropped. Rose. Going to Hogsmeade. With another boy. He felt crushed into a million pieces. His heart shattered like a mirror did when someone dropped it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Rose had a date to Hogsmeade. Not that he blamed her. After all, he had dumped her. He knew that they could never be together. She was perfectly able to go out and date someone else. Rose had moved on. It was time he did too.

"Wow. I never thought that your brother would go after my ex. He must be really desperate," Scorpius tried to comment offhandedly. He didn't want Lysander to guess his true feelings. Luckily, Lysander didn't see to notice Scorpius' indifference. He was too busy eating off the legs of his Chocolate Frog.

"That's what I thought," Lysander said, continuing his rant on Rose. "No offence mate, but I don't know what you saw in her in the first place. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she slipped you a love potion."

"Something like that," Scorpius murmured darkly, still fuming about Rose.

Lysander, having polished of his Chocolate Frog, turned to his friend in disbelief. "What? She did give you a love potion?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Scorpius said, turning away from his mate.

They were both quiet for a minute. Then, Lysander asked, "Are you going to get another girlfriend or just a fuck buddy? Personally, I think you were happier with a girlfriend. Last term, I didn't even know that you and Weasley were going out and you were much happier."

Scorpius just continued to stare out the window at the passing countryside.

Lysander continued talking as if nothing was wrong. "I think that I'm going to try to get a girlfriend too. I have fucked all the sixth and Seventh year girls and anyone younger is just no fun."

"If you find anyone for me," Scorpius said, still looking out the window, "let me know. I'm tired of acting like I don't care about anything."

"Will do, mate. Listen, I have to go. Rachel Gray from Ravensclaw asked me to meet with her on the train. I think that she has a fine looking friend that might be interested in you. I'll see what I can do for you."

Lysander left Scorpius alone as he went off to find Rachel Gray. He knew that Lysander was right. He needed something to get his mind off Rose. The problem was that he was still in love with her. Scorpius was almost positive that she still liked him as well. Before break, he could swear that Rose still cried herself to sleep because he would always her crying coming from her dorm. She also couldn't look him in the eye when they were talking about Head duties.

But now, Scorpius wasn't so sure. She was, according to Lysander, going on another date. Maybe she had moved on since before break. If she was over him, he would respect that. He hated when a girl he didn't like would try to go after him. He wouldn't subject Rose to that. Not that they could ever go out, but they could still be friends. If she still liked him, all they could be was friends, after all. But, friends were better than nothing.

By this time, the train had come to a stop in the Hogsmeade station. Grabbing his bag from the seat, Scorpius left his compartment and got off the train. He looked for Lysander, but couldn't find him. Deciding that he had already left, Scorpius, not looking, got onto the last carriage. When he sat down, he looked at the other people in his carriage. They were Rose Weasley and Albus Potter.

* * *

**~This chapter just got deleted while I was making changes. Thank you for tell me. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Up Next:_

_She knew that Lorcan had gone on dates before, and she didn't want to seem like she was an old maid for not going out before. She wanted their date to go perfect._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER AND ANYTHING RELATED TO IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. WHAT WEIRD PEOPLE WOULD ACTUALLY THINK THAT?**

* * *

_Previously: _

_By this time, the train had come to a stop in the Hogsmeade station. Grabbing his bag from the seat, Scorpius left his compartment and got off the train. He looked for Lysander, but couldn't find him. Deciding that he had already left, Scorpius, not looking, got onto the last carriage. When he sat down, he looked at the other people in his carriage. They were Rose Weasley and Albus Potter._

**Chapter 6**

Rose was hitting herself for not getting on an earlier carriage. Hank Longbottom and Louis said that she could share a carriage with them and Lorcan, but she declined. She had wanted to share a carriage with Al. She wanted to make sure that he was okay. Now, she was stuck with Al and Scorpius. She was surprised that Scorpius didn't get out of the carriage and walk, but, than again, he was already inside. It would have seemed rude, but Scorpius was the king of being rude.

He was sitting right across from her, but she didn't want to stare at him. Instead, she stared out the window at the passing trees. She was determined not to talk to the boy who broke her heart.

Every so often, she would sneak a glance at Scorpius and quickly look away. Rose couldn't help herself. She was still madly in love with him. And it didn't help her that he wouldn't sit still. Scorpius kept moving around and was making the seat creek. Rose was getting sick and tired of it.

"Would you stop!" she finally exclaimed.

Scorpius looked up surprised. "What did I do now?" he asked, trying to look innocent. It didn't work.

"Would you sit still? The noise coming from the seat is driving me insane."

He stopped moving. "Sorry. If I had known that it was bothering you, I would have stopped a long time ago."

Rose looked at Scorpius with annoyance. "Sure you would have. That's just the kind of person you are."

"Believe it or not, but I'm actually a nice person," Scorpius retorted.

"Such a nice person that you broke up with me for no reason at all," Rose shot back. Then she mentally hit her head against a wall. She swore that she wasn't going to bring that up. But, it was too late now.

An awkward silence fell over the entire carriage. Then, Al cleared his throat. "Well, if you don't mind, I would not like to die from insults on the way to school. Please don't yell at each other. It's uncomfortable enough as it is already."

Al was right and Rose knew it, even if she didn't want to admit it.

It was awkward between her and Scorpius. One day, they had been nice and polite to each other because they were secretly dating. The next day, they were yelling at everyone and couldn't be in the same room because they were tearing each other's throats out. This was all because they broke up over that stupid article. The problem was that when they broke up, everyone expected them to be together; again, thanks to that stupid article.

Rose knew that she still had feelings for Scorpius whether she wanted them or not, but it was clear that he didn't care at all for her. It was crystal clear that Scorpius had moved on and had all but forgotten about her. So now he was back to his usual playboy self by flirting with everyone and yelling at her. She knew that he didn't care for her, but he didn't have to rub it in her face. He had hurt her enough already.

While Rose was thinking all about her feelings for Scorpius, she couldn't help but glance his way every so often. He must not have wanted to get in a fight with Al, because he refrained from moving. Now, he was looking out the window that she had been staring at earlier. Once, when Rose had stolen a peek at Scorpius, she could have sworn that she saw him smile like he knew that she was gazing at him. Still, Rose knew that Scorpius didn't like her in that way anymore. He was probably smiling because he had gotten under her skin. And she said to herself that she didn't like him either. She liked Lorcan now; not Scorpius.

* * *

After a chicken and gravy dinner in the Great Hall, Rose stayed behind after a dessert of chocolate pudding to talk to Lily about her upcoming date.

"I don't know," Lily huffed when asked about what she should talk about with Lorcan on their date. "Why ask me? I haven't been on any dates. You're more experienced with boys."

"Then what do you call that meeting with that Ravenclaw Prefect?" Rose asked, determined to get her younger cousin to talk. "Or that person you snuck out of the dorms to go see last year. And how about that time after the Christmas family dinner when you went out to the tree house alone and came back looking fully snogged? Would you like me to go on?"

"No," Lily said blushing, bowing her head down.

"So will you please help me?" Rose pleaded, hoping that she would say yes. She knew that Lorcan had gone on dates before, and she didn't want to seem like she was an old maid for not going out before. She wanted their date to go perfect.

Lily tilted her head to the side like she always did when she was thinking hard. Seeming to come to a conclusion, the youngest Potter said, "I'll help you if you don't tell my brothers, dad, or anyone else, for that matter, about my love life- for now and ever."

"Yes, Lily. I promise not to tell anyone." By this time, everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall, either going to their common room or the library before it was closed. Soon, the Great Hall would be closing as well. Rose wanted advice about boys before they were both kicked out of the Great Hall.

Lily smiled brightly then. "I'll help you, then. So, what do you want to know?"

"So, what do boys like to talk about?" Rose asked quickly, not wanting to waste any time. "Should I ask questions about what he likes and stuff? We are friends, but we don't know everything about each other, so should I tell him about myself? Or should I just listen and let him talk the whole time. Or should I..."

"Rose, enough," Lily exclaimed, holding her head in her hands acting like she had a really bad headache. "Haven't you been on any dates before?"

"No, of course not. I haven't had time to date. The only boy I dated, or was close to, was Scorpius and well..." she trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"You never went on an official date with him," the fifth-year guessed.

"Yes," Rose said plainly.

"Well," Lily said, leaning forward slightly," the first thing you have to know is that no boy could ever not like you for being yourself. If he does, than something is wrong with him, not you. You shouldn't change to get blokes to like you."

She pondered this for a while. Scorpius did seem to like her when she wasn't even trying. After all, the first time they kissed, Rose hadn't even been trying to get him to like her. Maybe what Lily was saying was true. "Fine. What else?"

"He will want to know more about you. But remember not to go on and on about something he already knows. He is one of your friends so get him to discover something that he wouldn't know about you. The most important thing is do everything with confidence. Even if you think that you do something weird, it won't look weird if you do it with confidence."

Rose thinking about this statement exclaimed, "That's great advice, Lily. Where did you learn that all from? It's not like your brothers would talk to you about this stuff. Victorie and Dominique hardly ever talk to us either."

Lily sighed, as if remembering when she learned all about boys and their habits. "My mum had a talk with me a few years ago. She gave me advice on boys and what to do on dates. I trust her because her love life is..." Lily stopped, realizing what her parents were talking about doing.

Rose felt bad for her. Lily didn't really have anyone to talk to. James wasn't even here, and if she brought it up to Al, he would just clam up and not talk about it. Lily didn't have an older person that she could look up to. Sure, Rose was here, but they weren't as close as Lily was with her mum and brothers. Glancing over to her, Rose saw that the fifth-year who was usually so strong, was about to start crying. Pulling her in for a hug, she let Lily cry on her shoulder.

"It will be fine, Lily," Rose comforted, even though she knew it wouldn't be. "Trust me, everything will turn out okay," she said, lying through her teeth. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. And my passwords to my dorm is 'pink owls' if you ever need to come in there to talk or just to hang out."

"Thanks Rose," Lily whispered with her head still on Rose's shoulder. She sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Come on, then. Let's get you into bed," Rose said, standing up to offer Lily a hand. Together, they walked off to the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them noticed a boy silently slip out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**~So, Rose is nervous about her upcoming date with Lorcan. So much, that she goes to her younger cousin, who looks like she is a player. And then Lily ends up crying. Poor Lily. And let's not talk about that awkward carriage ride with Rose, Scorpius, and Al. Who knows if Rose and Scorpius will ever end up together. I guess you will have to keep reading.**

**I was surprised at how many people begged me to get Rose and Scorpius together soon. Don't worry. I think something will happen between them in a couple chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep this as an M rated story. Originally, I had an outline of Rose and Scorpius getting together differently, but I'm not sure about that anymore. So, if you think I should go ahead and keep it M, please let me know. Otherwise, I will be changing this to a T rated story.**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed this. Because I got so many review and reaching my goal, I decided to update this story early. Let's make my new review goal 55. I hope you all liked this chapter. PLease, review and tell me what you liked and what you hated. I am trying to keep these authors note shorter, so, go review now. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"Hey, Malfoy! Wait up for me. I have to talk to you." Scorpius heard someone shout after him while he was leaving the Great Hall after dinner two days after his talk with Lily Potter. He didn't recognize the voice, so he slowed down and turned around._


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO ME. IF IT DID, WHY WOULD I BE WRITING ON THIS WEBSITE?**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"It will be fine, Lily," Rose comforted, even though she knew it wouldn't be. "Trust me, everything will turn out okay," she said, lying through her teeth. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. And my passwords to my dorm is 'pink owls' if you ever need to come in there to talk or just to hang out."_

_"Thanks Rose," Lily whispered with her head still on Rose's shoulder. She sat up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve._

_"Come on, then. Let's get you into bed," Rose said, standing up to offer Lily a hand. Together, they walked off to the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them noticed a boy silently slip out of the Great Hall._

**Chapter 7**

Scorpius made up his mind almost immediately to find out why Lily Potter was crying. After he left the Great Hall last night, he was worried about her. Lily had always come across as a head-strong girl who wasn't scared to speak her mind. When he saw her last night, he wondered why in hell she would be crying. One second, she was talking to Rose about her mum. The next second, she was crying like a rainstorm into Rose's arms. Scorpius wondered if it had anything to do with her love life.

The next time her saw her, he vowed that he would ask her about it. It just so happened that the next day, he saw Lily outside by the lake. Scorpius, determined to talk to her, walked over to where she was sitting under the hanging willow branches.

"Hey Lily," he called to her, using her name. He didn't want to offend her before he even started talking to her.

Lily jumped up and pulled her wand out. Scorpius, not wanting to get hurt, threw his hands up in surrender. Looking embarrassed, Lily out her wand down and sat with her back against the tree. Scorpius went and sat next to her.

"What do you want Malfoy? Don't you have someone else to go shag?" Lily responded to him sitting down.

Scorpius was taken back. He never knew that Lily hated him that much. Before he and Rose broke up, they seemed to be becoming great friends, having bonded over Rose's disappearance. But, after that, they hadn't really talked.

"Lily," he started in his playboy voice, "I'm hurt. I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes it is," Lily bluntly said, standing up again. She walked towards the castle, muttering to herself. But, she never got that far. Scorpius, seeing that she was leaving, ran up to her and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go of me!" Lily shouted while trying to twist away from his hand. Lily then pulled out her wand with her other hand and put a shield around her. Scorpius was forced back and fell to the ground. Standing up and dusting off his pants, he saw Lily running back to the castle.

"What were you crying about last night?" Scorpius yelled after her in one last attempt to talk to her.

Lily, hearing him, stopped running and strutted towards him, glaring. When she got close enough to hold a conversation, Scorpius could swear that he could smell her perfume. "What the hell are you talking about?" the fifth-year asked angrily.

"I'm talking about how you were crying after dinner in the Great Hall last night. So I'm asking, why were you crying?"

"That's none of your business."

"I just wanted to see if I could help," Scorpius said, not giving up.

Lily looked at him in surprise. "You, Scorpius Malfoy, asking me, a Potter, if I need help?" Scorpius remained silent and stared back at her. Then, thinking about it, she said, "How much did you hear?"

"I didn't hear anything," he said somewhat truthfully. "I just saw you and Rose talking and then you burst into tears. I wanted to know why."

"Well, you can't," Lily commented, leaning closer to him. Close enough to kiss him, if she wanted to. "It doesn't concern you."

"Fine. I just thought I would offer," Scorpius said, turning and walking back to the willow tree. Lily turned beat red and marched back to the castle.

Scorpius could barely contain his emotions. While he thought that he was in love with Rose, he seemed seconds away from kissing Lily- Rose's cousin. He didn't know what was happening to him. But, dismissing those feeling as yearning for a girl, Scorpius sat back down next to the willow tree.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in Charms class trying to finish his homework. He had already accomplished the Charm work they were attempting in class today, so he was treating it like a study hall. Luckily, Rose wasn't in his class, so he wouldn't get distracted by her. It was just Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, so the teacher was trying to help the poor Hufflepuffs from failing too hard. Right now, one Hufflepuff had her wand smoking on one end and shooting water on the other. Stupid Hufflepuffs.

Scorpius looked down at his homework. The Potion's Professor thought that to help his students prepare for N.E.W.T.s, he would assign a longer assignment each day that had to do with to class areas. Today, he had to write three parchments about the uses of Polyjuice potion in the Second War against Voldemort. Though he had been working on it for most of the class period, it was still only half finished.

He just couldn't seem to be able to get him mind to concentrate. Either he was daydreaming about Rose and her perfect body, or about her cousin Lily and his feelings for her. He still didn't understand why the other day by the lake he wanted to snog her. She wasn't even that attractive. Sure, her body did look nice, but she was a fifth year. Scorpius would never date or sleep with a fifth year. They weren't emotionally prepared for him. Sure, they might think they were, but they weren't.

That was why Scorpius was thinking about Rose again. He wanted nothing more than to date her again. Or at least be friends. Well, friends that stuck their tongues down each other's throats from time to time. That would be the perfect friends. But he couldn't risk it. Rose's life and the lives of her family were more important than his happiness. But, if there was ever a time that his stupid father wouldn't care that he dated Rose, Scorpius would do everything in his power to gain her attention.

But now, Scorpius was forced to lay low. So, turning back to his homework, Scorpius promised himself that he wouldn't let him mind wonder.

* * *

"Hey, Malfoy! Wait up for me. I have to talk to you." Scorpius heard someone shout after him while he was leaving the Great Hall after dinner two days after his talk with Lily Potter. He didn't recognize the voice, so he slowed down and turned around. There, he saw Lily Potter making her way towards him.

"Hey, Lily," he said when she got closer to him.

"Malfoy, er, Scorpius, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted down by the lake. You were just trying to help. I'm sorry."

Scorpius could hardly believe his ears. He couldn't believe that Lily Potter was actually apologizing to him. He let him mask drop for a second, but then quickly put it back up again. In his playboy tone, he said, "Of course you are."

"I didn't apologize to you just to hear you be cocky," Lily responded with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry," Scorpius said, dropping the attitude. He wondered what Lily was going to said. After a moment, he said, "So...

"Oh," Lily jumpily said. "Um... If you really want to know why I was crying, ask Rose. I guess you are just crying to help. Tell Rose that I told you to ask her. I would tell you, but it is just too painful."

Scorpius silently groaned. He wondered how he would get Rose to talk to him. "Okay. I'll ask Rose, but I don't think she'll tell me."

"Why not?"

"She hasn't said a kind word to me since before I broke up with her. She hates me." Rose actually hasn't said anything to him since they got back from break, but he didn't want Lily to know that.

"Well, I'm not sure that hate is the right word to use. Maybe can't stand you or annoyed by you would work better. But definitely not hate. Rose could never hate anyone," Lily pleaded.

"I'm almost positive that she hates me," Scorpius retorted. "I'll ask her, but I'm not expecting her to tell me anything. So if I ask you again, don't be annoyed."

Lily paused for a minute, as if wrapping her head around the declaration. Then, she said, "You would be surprised at what a little kindness could to. After all, you were kind to me, and now I'm telling you one of my biggest secrets." After this, Lily smiled slightly and walked off.

Scorpius looked at the retreating figure of Lily. Then he set off towards the Head Boy and Girl dorms to talk to Rose.

* * *

**~So it looks like Scorpius had a little crush on Lily. Will he act on it or not? Or is it just because Rose isn't with him? But don't worry your little hearts out. This is still a Rose and Scorpius story. This chapter was a bit of a filler before we get into the real heart of the story. Still, is there anything you'd like to see?**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed this. I am still shocked that after only six chapter, I have over 50 reviews. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. While we didn't reach my goal of having 55 reviews, so got close. So this weeks, I hope to get up to at least 60 reviews. If we could do that, it would be amazing.**

**So, I start school tomorrow. I hope to still get out a chapter once a week, but who knows? I am taking a lot of hard classes that I will need time to study for. Hopefully, you like my story enough to review it to help me write. PLease, anything you would like to tell me, I will listen to. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_But Rose couldn't speak. She was too caught up in what Scorpius was doing. Her mind couldn't process anything because besides Scorpius' hand in hers. It just felt right for them to be together._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH AND LIVING IN EUROPE.**

* * *

_Previously__:_

_Lily paused for a minute, as if wrapping her head around the declaration. Then, she said, "You would be surprised at what a little kindness could to. After all, you were kind to me, and now I'm telling you one of my biggest secrets." After this, Lily smiled slightly and walked off._

_Scorpius looked at the retreating figure of Lily. Then he set off towards the Head Boy and Girl dorms to talk to Rose._

**Chapter 8**

Rose didn't want to play Quidditch right now. Even though she wasn't on the team, Al, the captain, wanted her to do a demonstration with him. Rose never agreed to do it, but Al thought that she was coming anyways. He could be persistent in that manner. Besides, if he really wanted to do a demonstration, he should use the real team's Keeper. That way, he would know what to do in the game as well.

And Rose wasn't even prepared to play Quidditch. Instead of wearing her work-out close, she was wearing a loose blue top with tight skinny jeans. It was Saturday and that meant her day off from wearing wizarding robes. So, even if Al did go get her, she wouldn't be able to play.

Instead of being at the pitch, she was sitting in her room, hiding from him. Al didn't know what her password was, so she thought she was safe. When she heard the door slam and running up her stairs, she jumped, frightened that it was Al. Hoping he would just go away, Rose didn't move a muscle. Sadly, Rose wasn't good at hoping because she heard a knock on her door.

Annoyed, she got up and went to go unlock her door while saying, "Al, I told you. I don't want to..." She stopped when she saw who was at the door. It was Scorpius.

He said, "The last time I checked, I wasn't Al." Grinning (or was it smirking?), he pushed past her and into her room. Then, he proceeded to sit down on her desk chair and put his feet up in her desk. Rose quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't give you permission," Rose exclaimed, rushing over to him. With one push, she made Scorpius put his feet down. She couldn't believe that he was in her room. She wanted nothing more than to drag him over to her bed and... No! She couldn't think about that. She had to focus.

"And what fun would it be if I did get permission? Besides, I'm here for a very important reason," he commented, putting his feet back up on her desk.

Rose glared at him and his feet, but didn't say a word about them. Instead, she said, "What would that reason be?"

"Lily told me to come and talk to you. I asked her about why she was crying," Scorpius said, now looking in Rose's eyes, which he had been avoiding till now.

Rose was taken back. When did Scorpius see her crying, and why did he even care? Since when did he care about her family? "Why do you care?" she asked, stalling. She was still fishing for information.

Scorpius put his hand over his heart, playing like he was wounded. Rose realized that she missed their playful banter. "I'm actually a very caring person, I'll have you know, as well as kind," he said, still playing hurt.

"But still," Rose said, not looking at him. She didn't want to be caught in his eyes. If she looked at him, Rose knew that she would be captured under his spell.

"When I saw her crying, I wanted to help. In order to help, I have to know and understand what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Rose," Scorpius said, taking his feet off her desk and capturing her hand. "I know you know why she was crying."

But Rose couldn't speak. She was too caught up in what Scorpius was doing. Her mind couldn't process anything because besides Scorpius' hand in hers. It just felt right for them to be together.

"Rose. Answer me."

Scorpius' voice jerked Rose back into the real world. She drew her hand away from his and saunter over to her bed. Scorpius then followed her, getting up from his chair and sitting down next to her on her bed. They just looked at each other for a few moments. In a low voice, Rose whispered, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Nothing is for sure right now," and then she stopped.

"Rose. I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Trust me," Scorpius said, trying to calm her down.

Rose glanced at him. Scorpius looked so concerned for her cousin that she had to give in. Looking down at her lap, she whispered, "Her parent's might be getting a divorce."

Scorpius looked like he had been turned to stone. "You mean the dream couple might be splitting up?" he asked in disbelief. Rose lowered her head even more and turned away. She didn't want him to see her cry. It wasn't even her parents and nothing was official. He would think that she was weak, and Rose didn't want Scorpius to look at her like that. She had to be strong.

"Don't cry," Scorpius' musty voice murmured in her ear.

"I wasn't crying," Rose said, denying it.

"Rose," he sighed softly, trying to put many emotions in his voice. "Look at me." Slowly, she locked eyes with him. Gazing into his eyes, Rose felt calm again, like all her tears had left her. "You don't have to be strong all the time," Scorpius whispered.

He leaned in.

Rose closed her eyes in preparation for the kiss.

Then next thing Rose knew, she was laughing her guts out. Scorpius had started to tickle her for all she was worth. She leaned back on her bed, trying to get away from him. She couldn't talk, so begging him to stop was out of the question. Her breath was growing weaker from the constant laughing, so she tried kicking him. Placing her foot on his chest, she kicked him hard.

"Ouch, Rose. Be careful. I'm precious goods," Scorpius said between his own laughs.

"Stop... tickling... me" Rose said, gasping for air. Her chest was starting to hurt from the hard chuckling she was doing.

"You need a laugh right now," Scorpius said, controlling his snickering.

This went on for a couple of minutes, each minute getting more and more intense. By the time Scorpius finally stopped, he was on top of Rose in the middle of her bed. The covers were half off her bed, the pillows were rumpled, and the room was full of things that Rose had been throwing at Scorpius to get him to stop. They were both breathing hard.

"That was," Rose paused, searching for the right word, "interesting."

"I don't think I have had fun like that in forever," Scorpius responded, shifting his weight so that his head fell right over hers on the bed.

Rose couldn't think now that her brain was clear. All she saw was Scorpius' head right over hers on her bed. They were on her bed, for Merlin's sake. Clenching her fist was all she could do to stop from kissing him.

Looking at his eyes, she saw that he was staring at her chest. Glancing down, she saw what he was staring at. Somehow, during the last few minutes, her loose shirt had slouched down so that it was no longer covering her chest. All that was showing was her bright pink lacy bra.

Blushing, Rose glanced back at Scorpius. Making eye contact with him, she blushed even more. Silently, she cursed her Weasley jeans. Scorpius took his hand and brushed over her bra on the way to pull up the top of her shirt. Rose, not believing her own daring, took her hand and placed it on his. She made him let go of the top of her shirt. Then, she guided it back to her bra. She let go, but his hand stayed there.

Staring into his eyes, Rose thought she saw a hint of lust, but it passed quickly so she didn't give it much thought. All that was left was his big, gray eyes. His eyes never left her, but his hand continued to explore her chest. Nothing could make this day be bad again.

Then, a door swung open.

"Rose, are you..." the voice trailed off. Then, it exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

Al Potter was standing in the middle of the doorway, in his Quidditch robes, with his mouth and eyes wide open.

* * *

**~And there is some Rose/Scorpius scenes. So, don't worry about Lily and Scorpius getting together. They won't, I promise you. All your reviews told me not to get them together. So, this story will be Rose and Scorpius all the way. While Scorpius may have a few errant thoughts, nothing will happen from it. And there will be some Rose and Scorpius moments coming up soon as well.**

**As you may or may not know, I have just started school again. That means I won't be able to update this story as often. Still, I will probably still update once a week, but it may take me longer. I am taking a lot of hard classes this year. So, if you keep up the reviews and the love, I will update once a week.**

**While we feel short of my review goal, I would still like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. Don't be afraid to review more than once if you like the chapter. A lot of people are reading this story, so hopefully you are all enjoying it. Let's make this weeks review goal 66. I know that you guys can do it. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_ "Al, you have to listen to me," Rose started simply._

_"I don't have to do anything," he retorted, shifting his body so that he was facing away from her._

_"But you don't know the whole story. Please let me explain," she pleaded._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: WHILE I MAY OWN A LOT OF OTHER THINGS, HARRY POTTER IS NOT ONE OF THEM. I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THAT I DID.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Staring into his eyes, Rose thought she saw a hint of lust, but it passed quickly so she didn't give it much thought. All that was left was his big, gray eyes. His eyes never left her, but his hand continued to explore her chest. Nothing could make this day be bad again._

_Then, a door swung open._

_"Rose, are you..." the voice trailed off. Then, it exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"_

_Al Potter was standing in the middle of the doorway, in his Quidditch robes, with his mouth and eyes wide open._

**Chapter 9**

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with your hand!?" Albus cried out after walking into the room. Scorpius looked over at him and was surprised not to see steam rising from his ears. What he wasn't surprised about was the daggers that Al was sending him.

"This isn't what it looks like," Rose cried out as soon as she realized that her cousin was standing in her room. Scorpius could see that Al was taking the scene in. His cousin. In her room. On the rumpled bed. With Scorpius' hand touching her there.

Slowly, Scorpius removed his hand from Rose's bra. He didn't want to piss off Al anymore than he already was. Without saying a word, Al rotated and stormed out of the room. Scorpius, knowing the Rose would want to go after him, sat back on the bed. Sure enough, as soon as he got off of her, Rose jumped up, and straightened her clothes while racing out the door.

Scorpius, however, stayed still. He was trying to think of a good, plausible reason why Rose wanted his hand down her shirt. Not that he was complaining. Having dreamed about that exact moment, Scorpius was glad that he could actually experience it. The only part that wasn't in his dream was Al walking in on them, but that was just his dream. This is reality.

Rose was supposed to be over him. She was, after all, going on a date with another guy next weekend after the Quidditch game. Since he broke up with her, he wasn't supposed to be feeling this either. It wasn't normal. But, then again, it wasn't a normal break up. Scorpius didn't want to break up with her. Every second of every hour of everyday he was thinking about her. He wouldn't get over her for a long time. Scorpius could only hope that time would heal his wound.

And now, this happened. Al walking in on them when nothing was even happening- but it sure as bloody hell looked like something was happening. Scorpius thought that Al was somewhat fine with them dating before. But now, he must be ready to curse Scorpius' face off. After ending it with Rose, Al never talked to him anymore. And Scorpius hadn't gone out of his way to talk to Al. Now, talking to Al was all he needed to do.

After Al had seen them, Scorpius felt that he had to explain it. Scorpius felt like he had to man up and talk to both Rose and Al without getting mad at what they were saying to him. First, though, he wanted to talk with Rose privately. He didn't know what she was telling Al right now, but he needed to find out. After all, their stories had to match so that Al wouldn't think they were lying. And he didn't know if he Rose was going to tell the truth or not.

Scorpius got up from Rose's bed and ambled out the door. He couldn't look to eager to talk to them. Hopefully, Rose would be done talking to Albus because Scorpius didn't want to be there when that showdown happened. He needed to talk to her alone. But, with his luck, the entire school would be there. Trudging down the stairs, Scorpius unlocked to dorm to their dormitory and stepped out. He needed to find Rose.

* * *

"Al, you have to listen to me," Rose yelled, running down the hall. She could see Al trying his best to get away from her by ducking into a secret passage. Slowing her pace to a walk, since she knew that the secret passage had only one outlet, she began to think about what she was going to say to him. Knowing Al, he would not believe the truth and assume that the worst had happened. Rose shuddered, not wanting to think about the worst.

One part of her was praising Al for barging in. Who knows what would have happened if he had not. And Rose, for one, did not want to find out. Yet, another part of her did want to find out what would have happened. She had felt alive for once in her life. Rose wanted to see how far they would have gone. If they would have just made out, or it they would have started to shag each other silly. Part of her wanted to see that while the other part was screaming at her to get out of the situation.

Rose finally caught up to Albus in the passageway. Though she still didn't know what she was going to say, she pushed the drapes open and found him. "Al, you have to listen to me," Rose started simply.

"I don't have to do anything," he retorted, shifting his body so that he was facing away from her.

"But you don't know the whole story. Please let me explain," she pleaded.

"I don't need to hear the whole story. What I saw was pretty graphic for people who aren't even friends anymore," Al said, trying to push past her and into the corridor.

Rose did not want him to leave. Who knows what he would do if he left. She still didn't know if he would tell anyone. If he did, her reputation would be even more ruined that it already was. Pushing him back, she cried, "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Then what was it?" questioned Al, still pushing against her. Rose felt deflated as she tried to think of a good story that would sound realistic. "Any day now, Rose. I still have practice to go to," Al impatiently said.

"You know what," Rose said, letting Al push past her, "I don't own you any explanation. And how did you get in my dorm anyways. It's for Head's only. I didn't give you the new password."

Al, after he successfully pushed his way into the corridor, said, "I asked Lily. She said that you were probably up there. And I was looking for you for Quidditch practice." But he waved his hand aside at the detail. "Tell me what happened in your dorm between you and Scorpius," he demanded.

Rose now stepped out into the corridor as well. She might as well, seeing that there was no one there. "She had no right telling you that. As for what happened in my room, you can think what you want, but it's not going to change anything. I don't have to tell you anything," she commented, staring into his face.

"What if I tell everyone?"

"You won't because I'm your cousin. No one would believe you anyways," Rose offhandedly said.

"What about Lorcan? Can I tell him what dirty things you do in your room with Scorpius when he's not around? Can I tell him how you were this close to shagging him?" Al asked, making his fingers into a little pinch.

Rose stopped. Her date with him was next week after the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Al was not ruining that. That was the first good thing that will have happened in months. Even if she still loved Scorpius, Lorcan was a good friend. She could not let that happen, no matter what she had to do. "Do not say a word to anyone. If anyone finds out about this, then I'll tell everyone about your parents."

It was Al's turn to freeze. Though Rose felt terrible about playing that card, she couldn't risk having Al running his mouth about her and Scorpius. Al twisted sharply and began to walk towards the pitch with a disgusted look in his face. Then, turning around to face her one last time, he said, "I never thought that you would sink that low. Maybe Scorpius is right for you. You are just a bunch of Slytherins."

Rose slowly sank down to the floor by leaning against the wall. She had surprised herself that she had threatened Al with his parent's divorce. And here she was trying to make things better between them. Maybe Scorpius was rubbing off on her. Just as Rose thought that, she saw Scorpius appear in the corridor.

* * *

**~So no big showdown between Scorpius and Rose, but I had to get the conversation between Rose and Albus out of the way. Sorry if you were looking forward to it, but it will be here next week. I hoped I got most of the spelling errors out, but please let me know if I missed any.**

**Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but I had an audition for my school's musical and play that I had to go to. I also had a ton of homework, but I got this chapter out. Now that school is really getting busy, I don't know if I'll have a chapter every week. I will try my hardest. I might put some of my stories on hold while I get used to being in school, but I'll see. And I'd only do that if I wasn't getting a lot of response to the story.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys have really made my day a lot better. Speaking of reviews, you blew my away last week with the number of review. I'm already at 68! That's two more than I was hoping for. Let's put this weeks goal at 74. I believe you guys can do that. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"You seemed to hate me before Christmas break," Rose shot back at him, staring hard into his eyes. But not too hard because she didn't want to get lost in them. She had a habit of doing that._

_Scorpius looked uncomfortable when Rose said this. Under the glare of her eyes, he commented, "I never hated you."_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, YOU WOULD KNOW IT BECAUSE I WOULD SCREAM IT AT THE TOP ON MY LUNGS.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Rose slowly sank down to the floor by leaning against the wall. She had surprised herself that she had threatened Al with his parent's divorce. And here she was trying to make things better between them. Maybe Scorpius was rubbing off on her. Just as Rose thought that, she saw Scorpius appear in the corridor._

**Chapter 10**

Scorpius rushed down the corridor to find Rose and her cousin. He just had to talk to them and make things right. He just had to. Thinking Al would try and head back to his practice, Scorpius took the most direct path through the corridors to the pitch. Just as he turned the corner and thought he'd lost them, he saw Al storming out the end of the corridor. Then, noticing Rose was still there, dropping slowly down the wall to the floor, Scorpius walked up to her. Rose must have heard him because she glanced up and saw him.

* * *

Before he could say a word, Rose was already talking a mile a minute. "I'm sorry Scorpius. I shouldn't have done that. It was totally out of line. You broke up with me and made it clear that you don't have feelings for me. I was just really lonely and you were there. It was a mistake, and you probably hate me for it."

"Rose, stop. It's fine. I don't hate," Scorpius said, not knowing what else to do.

Rose couldn't believe her ears. After what Scorpius had said to her when they broke up, Rose thought that he hated her guts. Apparently not. He was, after all, saying that he didn't mind touching her. But then again, all boys don't think when they get that close to girls. As her mother said, boys don't think with their heads. They think with something else. But, still, she couldn't trust him. He had broken her heart earlier that year.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No, of course not. How could anyone hate you?" Scorpius said in disbelief.

"You seemed to hate me before Christmas break," Rose shot back at him, staring hard into his eyes. But not too hard because she didn't want to get lost in them. She had a habit of doing that.

Scorpius looked uncomfortable when Rose said this. Under the glare of her eyes, he commented, "I never hated you."

"Well, you seem to be a good actor then," Rose said angrily, storming off. She didn't get two steps when Scorpius grabbed her. "Let go of me," Rose shouted, struggling to get free of his tight grip.

"What did you say to Al?" he questioned, not loosening his grip.

Rose stopped struggling. He did have the right to know that - unlike Al. "I didn't tell him anything. I knew that it wouldn't change his mind about what happened. He just believes that we were getting hot and heavy."

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth," Scorpius responded, letting got of her arm.

"He's not going to believe me no matter what I say."

"Isn't he going to tell everyone now?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

"No," Rose said miserably.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked. His brain seemed to be full of questions.

"Because..." she started hesitating. She didn't want Scorpius to know what she did. But keeping it from him wouldn't make a difference. "I told him that I would tell the entire school about his parents if he told anyone," she responded, bowing her head in shame.

Scorpius let out a wolf whistle. "Wow, Rose. I never knew you could be that mean. I'm impressed. You should have been in Slytherin."

Rose nodded miserably when he said that. That comment was exactly why she didn't want Scorpius to know. "That's what Al said to me." She still couldn't believe that she had done something that mean. She really should have been in Slytherin.

"Really?" Scorpius asked in disbelief as if he couldn't imagine a Potter saying that.

"Well," Rose started, "he really said that you must be rubbing off on me and that it was no wonder you were right for me." Her head was still bent in disgrace for what she had done.

"Oh." That was the response she got from him. A simple oh. It took everything Rose had in her to not throw a punch at him.

"I really have to go," Rose said, quickly turning away from Scorpius to walk back to their common room. Scorpius didn't say anything after her. Rose just saw him put both his hands in his pocket and saunter away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Al could not concentrate on Quidditch right now. While he should have ben planning for their next game, he was instead to busy thinking about Rose and Scorpius. After he found them yesterday on Rose's bed, he was thinking of nothing but them. He still couldn't believe that Scorpius had broken up with her.

The night before they broke up, Scorpius looked desperate to find her, as if his life depended on it. But then, during the next day, he seemed to have changed they way he felt about her. Even then, Al felt that something was wrong with they way he broke up with her. You can't go from loving someone to hating them the one day Al thought. Something just didn't add up. Al felt that something had happened to Scorpius that night that made him break up with Rose.

Even after they broke up, Scorpius was still watching Rose with loving eyes when he thought that no one was watching him. Al told Rose this, but she was still too upset from the break-up to think straight. She started yelling at him about giving her false hope and blame him for making Scorpius break up with her. After that, Al kept his opinions to himself.

Still, he kept a close eye on his cousin's ex-boyfriend. Scorpius seemed to be much more tame after their break-up. Al noticed that he didn't mess around with girls anymore and got better grades in school. Though he was single, he never dated or had sex with another girl. Because of this, Al knew the Scorpius still had feelings for Rose. Now, Al was trying to figure out way he broke up with her in the first place.

Sure enough, Al saw Rose and Scorpius together to other day in her room. Though he knew that it would happen eventually, Al was still unprepared. After being blowing up at Rose, he wanted to find Scorpius and kill him. Well, at least talk some sense into him with his fists. Now that he was thinking clearer, Al realized that he couldn't do anything. Not only was it not right, but Rose threatened to tell everyone about how his parents might be getting a divorce. If she told anyone, the newspapers would have a fit. Though he knew that people would ultimately find out, he didn't want Rose to be the one tell them. If the family ever got wind of that, Rose would be in the doghouse. Also, he wasn't to mad at Scorpius and Rose. Sure, he acted like it, but them being together really didn't bother him. Besides, it gave him something else to think about.

Al was still upset about his parents were breaking up. He didn't understand why they were doing it. He knew that it might be for the best, but he still felt bad about it. Though they didn't fight, when he found out, he burst into tears. Now, even though he didn't seem torn up, he was a mess inside. James, being the oldest and out of school, was probably coping better that he was. And Lily, if she was sad, she was very good at hiding it. Al never saw her cry after the first time at the Burrow. He and James had written a couple letter's about it, but really didn't talk about the divorce much.

And now, he had to worry about Quidditch. Even though his team was flying fine, Al still felt worried. He had a feeling that something would go wrong at the match next week. But, then again, he had been wrong before. Last year, Al was sure that the Slytherins were trying to spy on them, so he made James, the Captain at the time, practice late at night. This was an attempt to make sure the Slytherins couldn't see them and their plays. It turned out that the people who was "spying" on them were really a couple who was making out. Sometimes, Al didn't know what went through his head.

But now, it was time to go to sleep. After the hectic last two days, Al felt rather tired. Reluctantly, though, he got into his pajamas and settled into a restless sleep, dreaming about Rose dancing on the Quidditch field while him mum and dad were kissing.

* * *

**~So Al thinks that Scorpius still likes Rose, but she is in denial. Well, he sure has that right. And Al doesn't even seem that bothered by them. I wonder if he'll ever find out why they broke up in the first place... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even though it was kind of short. The next chapter is the start of the Quidditch game where everything falls apart. Get ready for some very juicy chapters coming up.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter. I'm getting an average of 8 reviews per chapter. That's great everyone. And don't worry about me stopping this story. I will finish it, even if I takes a little longer than I hoped it would. Also, sadly, I did not get into either the play or the musical at my school. But that does mean I will still be able to write this quickly and do my homework. So, it's a plus for you guys. Anyways, please review this. It would be awesome if we got to 77 reviews by next week. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Scorpius' eyes twinkled from excitement. Rose and him were actually having a civil conversation. And he was not going to let her date come and ruin it. "Let's open it," he said, setting the box on the ground. Then he reached to open the top. Suddenly, Rose's hand was on top of his._

_"Don't open it," she hissed._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: YOU CAUGHT ME. I'M NOT THE OWNER OF THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. I'M JUST A FAN WRITING FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_But now, it was time to go to sleep. After the hectic last two days, Al felt rather tired. Reluctantly, though, he got into his pajamas and settled into a restless sleep, dreaming about Rose dancing on the Quidditch field while him mum and dad were kissing._

**Chapter 11**

There was a Quidditch match today, so Scorpius was making his way to the pitch. In front of him, he saw Rose standing, looking around like she was lost. Scorpius still felt bad for how they had ended things in the corridor just a week ago. They had not made any attempt to talk to each other after that wretched conversation, so Scorpius felt that he owned it to her to start the conversation. Making his way up to her, he saw that she was carrying a box.

"What's the box for?" he asked. Rose jumped when he spoke. She had a right to. After all, they still weren't on the best of terms. After last week's situation, they had barely spoken to each other. Scorpius was all about giving Rose her space, but he still felt like they should have talked more about what happened. Again, he felt a pain in his chest for what he had said to her.

When Rose saw him as she turned, her smile dropped off her face. "Oh. I thought that you were Lorcan." When Scorpius looked at her puzzled, she clarified. "He was going to meet me here, but I don't know where he is."

"I'll wait with you, if you want. That way you won't be lonely," Scorpius offered with a fake smile on his face. It still hurt him the she was going out with Lorcan. His inner self wanted to claim Rose as his own - not let Lorcan get her.

Rose shook her head. "No," she responded quickly. "That's fine. He's probably just running a little late." Rose shifted her weight from one foot to the other, struggling under the weight of the box.

"Here, let me help you." Scorpius seized the big box from her before she could respond. Once he took it, though, he felt like a million of bricks had just been placed in his arms. "What the hell is in here? Bricks?"

"No, of course not." She made a grab for the box, but Scorpius pulled it away. "Don't be silly. It's just something Lily wanted me to carry to the game." Another arm reached out to get it, but again, Scorpius pulled it away. "I really don't know what it is," Rose chuckled quietly, giving up on getting Lily's box back.

Scorpius' eyes twinkled from excitement. Rose and him were actually having a civil conversation. And he was not going to let her date come and ruin it. "Let's open it," he said, setting the box on the ground. Then he reached to open the top. Suddenly, Rose's hand was on top of his.

"Don't open it," she hissed. "Knowing Lily, it's something we don't want to mess with," Rose warned, pulling his hand away. "Besides, it's probably something stupid"

Scorpius wasn't listening. Not only was Rose's hand on his, but something told him that the box wasn't dangerous. It was probably just something for a prank. "Come on, how bad can it be?" Before Scorpius could put his other hand on the mysterious box, he heard a shout.

"Hey, Rose. Rose!" a figure shouted while coming down the path towards them. When the shape got closer, Scorpius could see that it was Lorcan, Rose's date to Hogsmeade. "Hey Rose," he said once he was closer.

"Hey Lorcan. What took you so long?" Rose asked while straightening her posture.. Scorpius noticed that she had quickly pulled her hand away from his when Lorcan came into view. He guessed that being seen with your ex-boyfriend right before your date wasn't good.

"Professor Wolf just held me up- something about last night's homework. But now I'm all yours," he grinned at her for a moment before noticing Scorpius' presence. "Who's this?" Lorcan asked, pointing at Scorpius as if he had no idea who the hell he was.

Scorpius felt slightly disgusted. How could he not know his twin brother's best friends name. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander's friend," Scorpius sneered.

"Oh, well hey then." Scorpius rolled his eyes at Lorcan's lack of tact. He obviously knew who he was, but didn't want to seem overbearing to Rose. Scorpius wondered if all Lorcan was trying to do was ignore a fight between himself and Scorpius. Then, turning to Rose and dismissing him, Lorcan asked, "Should we go then?"

"Just one second," Rose responded. She reached down and grabbed the box that had been laying on the ground, forgotten. "I have to give this to Lily," she explained. "She wanted it before the games, so I have to go give it to her." Gesturing to Scorpius, then, Rose went on to say, "I was going to give it to her before we met, but I got caught up. Save me a seat, though. I'll be there soon." With that, Rose flounced away, carrying the box.

Lorcan stared at Rose's retreating figure, but than glanced back at Scorpius. As it he just noticed that they were alone, Lorcan began to shifty his feet. Awkwardly, he said, "I'll just go get a seat now. Um... see you later." Then, he all but ran to the stands to get away from Scorpius. He got the feeling that Lorcan didn't like him that much.

Scorpius huffed, not liking the reaction he got. "I'm not that bad," he grumbled. He trudged up to the stands where his other fellow Slytherins were sitting.

"Hey, Scorpius. Come sit by me." Scorpius glanced at the place where the voice was coming from. There, he saw his best friend, Lysander, calling his name. Though he didn't want to sit by him, Scorpius climbed up towards the empty seat next to Lysander.

He knew that Lysander would want to talk about Quidditch. Normally, Scorpius wouldn't have minded because he was, after all, the captain of the Slytherin team; but today he did not feel up to it at all. All Scorpius wanted to do was think about Rose and what was in the box she was carrying. Scorpius wondered if it was dangerous, but quickly put those thoughts aside. It was going to the Lily who wasn't the mastermind of anything. And right now, he had to talk to Lysander about Quidditch.

"So," Scorpius said when he finally got next to Lysander, "how is the Gryffindor team looking this year?"

"Well, they did win their first game of the season, so I'd say they are pretty good," Lysander responded, shaking his hair to make it look messy but neat.

"I'll just have to make out team practice harder, then," Scorpius concluded. He wasn't about to let some stupid Gryffindor team beat his in the Championship. The Slytherins deserved it this year.

"I know that Potter has his team practicing six times per week. On Saturday, they spend half of their day down here," Lysander commented, looking scandalous.

"That's mental!" Scorpius exclaimed. "No team could ever do that with six practices a week. Al... Potter's running his team to the ground." Scorpius mentally hit himself. He didn't mean to call the middle Potter Al. It just slipped. Hopefully, Lysander didn't notice anything. Scorpius glanced over at his friend and saw that he hadn't noticed anything.

Lysander was just continuing to talk about Gryffindor and their team. "I totally agree with you. Potter is a mental path, making his team practice so much. Promise me that you won't make us do that."

"I won't," Scorpius said. After all, what else could he say?

Silence fell over the two Slytherins as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff team took the pitch. Scorpius could see Al Potter conducting his team to do laps before the game. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose exiting the Gryffindor changing room without the box. Again, Scorpius wondered what was in the mysterious box.

"Hey, mate," Lysander asked, breaking Scorpius' concentration. "I kind of got a date to Hogsmeade today." Scorpius could tell that he was worried about what his reaction would be.

"That's great," Scorpius exclaimed, happy for his friend. Usually, Lysander was the biggest player in the school, besides himself of course. Scorpius was glad that he decided to actually date someone this year. Then, he realized that because of this, he would have no one to hang out with. His grin turned into a slight frown.

Lysander, noticing this, quickly said, "It's Rachel Gray. You know, the Ravenclaw girl that I told you about at the start of term. Well, she asked me out, but she also has this friend who is crazy about you. I told her to bring her friend along and I'd see if I could hook her up with you. So, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I guess," Scorpius responded. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Then, thinking about dates got him thinking about Rose. He could not afford to get off topic right now. Taking a quick look up, he nudged Lysander. "Look, then game is starting."

* * *

**~So Lily has a mysterious box filled with something. Any guesses on what's in it? Anyways, this was totally a filler chapter. I needed to get the box introduced and let Lysander have a date. The next chapter will be better, I promise. It was be in Rose's point of view during and after the game. Also, on her and Lorcan's date, what do you think they should talk about? Please let me know, because right now, I'm drawing a blank.**

**I hope you are enjoying this story. It seems that the reviews are coming in bunches the way they used to. I'm super glad that you all like this story. And we met out goal 77 reviews. In fact, we went over and got 78. It made me so happy. Let's make this weeks goal 85 reviews. I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, but I feel that all the details will just get skipped over. So, unless a bunch of people comment to get me to make longer chapters, all the chapters will be about 1,500 to 2,000 words. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"Gryffindor wins!" shouted Justin Jordan. "This puts them in first place for the Quidditch Cup. Wish them luck because they will be playing Slytherin next."_

_Rose clapped hard for her team, glad to have distraction from Lorcan. As much fun as he could be in a group, alone he was a nightmare. Rose didn't even want to think about what they would be talking about later that day in Hogsmeade. She was tired of talking to him for an hour._


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS, I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER. WHAT CRAZY PERSON WOULD THINK I DID?**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Lysander, noticing this, quickly said, "It's Rachel Gray. You know, the Ravenclaw girl that I told you about at the start of term. Well, she asked me out, but she also has this friend who is crazy about you. I told her to bring her friend along and I'd see if I could hook her up with you. So, do you want to come?"_

_"Sure, I guess," Scorpius responded. "It's not like I have anything better to do." Then, thinking about dates got him thinking about Rose. He could not afford to get off topic right now. Taking a quick look up, he nudged Lysander. "Look, then game is starting."_

**Chapter 12**

As soon as Rose had giving the box to Lily, she hurried out of the changing room. For one, she really didn't was to find out what was in the box. It was probably something hazardous or something stupid that Lily wanted. She really didn't want to be caught up in that mess.

Second, she wanted to see Lorcan and watch the game. Lorcan was saving her a seat and, she didn't want to keep him waiting. Though she would much rather go to the game and Hogsmeade with Scorpius, that wasn't an option. She was, after all, going with Lorcan if she liked it or not. It wasn't that she didn't like Lorcan, but Rose just liked Scorpius more.

Third, Rose wasn't in the mood to be lectured by Al. After blackmailing him not to say anything about her and Scorpius, Al had taking to telling her what was wrong with her whenever they saw each other. Rose wasn't in the frame of mind to talk to Al today.

The fourth reason was that she didn't want Al to make a different speech about her. Knowing Al, that speech would include things about Scorpius as well as why she should be playing Quidditch. Rose had already heard that speech about a thousand times over the past year. Rose wasn't about to hear it again.

Walking up the steps to the Gryffindor seating area, Rose spied Lorcan waving at her. Rose waved back up to him and continued climbing. Just as she reached him, Justin Jordan shouted, "And they're off. Gryffindor had possession of the Quaffle with Lily Potter leading them to the posts." Rose, stopping to look at the field, saw the red and gold team was indeed in possession.

"Go Lily!" she shouted. Rose was glad that Al had let his sister on the team. Lily was one of the best players on the team without a doubt. Everything about her screamed Quidditch. Her body was lean, and she was fast on a broom, just like her mum and dad. And, like her mum, she could play both Seeker and Chaser, though she favored Chaser. Lily was just good at everything she did at Quidditch. It didn't help that both her mum and dad, two of the best players in their day, helped train her during the summer. Or that her brothers helped out with her training as well.

"Hey Lorcan," Rose said, climbing into the seat that he had saved for her. "Sorry to keep you waiting. You know how Lily is with her things and all."

"It's fine. I was a little late getting to you too," Lorcan apologized, playfully punching Rose in the arm. "I will forgive you if you will forgive me."

Rose nodded and hit him playfully back. Turning her attention back to the game, she saw a Hufflepuff Chaser throw that Quaffle at the Gryffindor posts. Rose flinched instinctively, as if to go for the ball. She had, after all, played Quidditch Keeper for the Gryffindor team since third year. Luckily, their new Keeper managed to catch the Quaffle and saved the goal. Rose clapped loudly, along with all the other Gryffindor's. Sighing, Rose stopped clapping and put her head down.

Lorcan, noticing this, asked, "What's the matter? We are winning the game."

Rose put her head back up. It wasn't that she was sad, but her heart felt a pain of sadness when the Quaffle was thrown. No matter what anyone else said, she did miss being Keeper. She missed the way her hands felt when her gloves caught the Quaffle and saved a goal. She missed the way her uniform looked against her red hair, and how going up on her broom made her blood rise. Thinking about it, Rose realized that she hadn't been on her broom since the summer. She promised herself that she would go riding soon.

"Rose, are you feeling all right?" Lorcan asked again.

"I'm fine. I just miss being Keeper, that's all. It's so weird not being out there."

"Well, it's not like this is the first game," Lorcan reckoned. "Did you feel like this before?"

"Well... no," Rose admitted. Rose thought back to the first Quidditch game of the year against Ravenclaw. During the game, Rose had been paying attention to Scorpius, not the game. So, in one sense, it was good that she wasn't playing on the team if she couldn't concentrate. On the other hand, she still would like to play.

In her earlier years at Hogwarts, Quidditch was the only thing that kept her from going insane. With James and Fred always getting into trouble, and her older girl cousins throwing big parties, it was a wonder how she and Al turned out so normal. So, since her second year, Rose from peace with playing Quidditch. Whenever her studies or cousins got to be too much, Rose could always fly down to the pitch to practice. Once the other Weasley's left, things at Hogwarts quieted down, but Rose still loved Quidditch.

"If you miss it so much, why don't you try to play again? I bet that Al would love that," Lorcan suggested.

"As much as I would like to, someone else is playing Keeper now. It wouldn't be fair or right to steal their spot. Besides," Rose commented, "I have too much going on. N.E.W.T.s are coming up really fast. I have to get a good grade on those." She tried to dismiss him to watch the game, but Lorcan was not getting the hint.

"Good point. N.E.W.T.s are really hard, and they take up a lot of time. Have you started the practice tests yet?" Lorcan asked.

Rose nodded, and for the rest of the game, they talked about their N.E.W.T.s and what they were doing to prepare for them. Rose, though she would usually love discussing this, found it rather boring. She was so used to having no one around wanting to hear about school, she never talked about classes and things. Talking to Lorcan should have been like heaven to her, but it wasn't. Talking to Lorcan was hard work. Earlier in the year, she would have said that talking about school all the time was fun, but it really wasn't. Rose liked when she could talk about different things. With Scorpius, they never ran out of things to say. They never had a dull moment together.

"Gryffindor wins!" shouted Justin Jordan. "This puts them in first place for the Quidditch Cup. Wish them luck because they will be playing Slytherin next."

Rose clapped hard for her team, glad to have distraction from Lorcan. As much fun as he could be in a group, alone he was a nightmare. Rose didn't even want to think about what they would be talking about later that day in Hogsmeade. She was tired of talking to him for an hour.

"Well, we should be leaving now," Lorcan said, touching Rose's arm slightly. "There will be an after party later tonight and we don't want to miss that, so we should head down to Hogsmeade now. That way, we will be back in plenty of time before the party."

Rose silently nodded and let Lorcan help her out of her seat. Climbing down, she couldn't help but notice Scorpius in the stands next to her. He seemed to be talking rapidly to Lysander, Lorcan's brother. She wondered what they were talking about and if it was important.

Then, Scorpius looked up and caught her eye. His eyes seemed to be searching her soul. But then, he looked away, as if he was a puppy caught digging a hole in its masters flowerbed. Blushing, she looked back at Lorcan and didn't give a second glance at Scorpius. If he could ignore her, there was no reason why she couldn't ignore him as well.

* * *

**~Super sorry for the lateness in the chapter. I swear that I had this posted, but it turns out I didn't. I had this ready for weeks now. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I feel like the review numbers are dropping, but I can't really tell. It would be awesome if the people who have been reviewing every chapter to start doing that again. Or any other new people who would like to do that as well. I know that the chapters are short, but I still put a lot of time into them. But still, I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed.**

**On a side note, I would like everyone to think of my friend this week. She has recently been informed that she had a rare form of cancer. Her family has also had a lot of problems with her younger sister who had to have heart surgery. Please keep this family in your thoughts this week. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_"Rose," he said quietly as if not to disturb the birds outside or the people sitting in the room, "I really like you._

_Rose's eyes widened and thoughts came through her head. She knew exactly where this conversation was heading. Don't say anything more, she silently pleaded. Just stop right there._


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: NO PART OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

_Previously: Climbing down, she couldn't help but notice Scorpius in the stands next to her. He seemed to be talking rapidly to Lysander, Lorcan's brother. She wondered what they were talking about and if it was important._

_Then, Scorpius looked up and caught her eye. His eyes seemed to be searching her soul. But then, he looked away, as if he was a puppy caught digging a hole in its masters flowerbed. Blushing, she looked back at Lorcan and didn't give a second glance at Scorpius. If he could ignore her, there was no reason why she couldn't ignore him as well._

**Chapter 13**

With the cold January wind biting at her nose, Rose followed Lorcan down the path towards Hogsmeade while everyone else took the carriages. They had decided, or rather Lorcan had decided, that the fresh air would do them some good. Rose privately thought that they had had enough fresh air having just gone to the Quidditch match before, but she kept those thoughts to herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Lorcan wouldn't appreciate her opinion.

Rose did not know how she was going to survive this date. Sitting at the match, she and Lorcan didn't have to talk, yet Lorcan did. He seemed to not want to watch the game at all. It was if he had never been at a Quidditch game before. If he had been, he wouldn't have known that people do actually watch the game: they don't just go there to socialize. Rose did want to watch the game, seeing as her family was into Quidditch, but was forced to make polite conversation with Lorcan. As she had thought before, talking about N.E.W.T.'s all the time took a lot out of her. Rose couldn't wait till this date was over, and she could go get hot chocolate from the kitchens and sit by the fireplace in her room.

Shaking her head, Rose tried to clear it of all bad thoughts. She was convinced that if she thought her date would be bad, then it would be. It could be worse, she thought to herself as they trudged down the path, Lorcan could have been Head Boy and have to live with her for the entire year. That would have been terrible. At least Scorpius was someone she could live with for a year. He would at least give her space when she asked for it. Lorcan was close to suffocating her with his constant chatter over school work.

Noticing that they were almost in Hogsmeade, Rose broke into Lorcan's monologue about Transfiguration. "So now that we're here, where do you want to go?" she asked him. "Personally, I think we should go to the Three Broomsticks. But I don't really care." In truth, Rose really did care.

She hoped that he would take heed to her suggestion. Today, or any day in that matter, she really didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's Teashop. That would give Lorcan the wrong impression about their relationship. While Rose did like him as a friend, she didn't want to date him. After exchanging letters with him, she realized that Lorcan was much better at being a friend than being a boyfriend. In her mind, this was a one time thing. Yes, she did want to get Scorpius out of her head, but Lorcan wasn't the boy to do that. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn't think that anyone could get Scorpius out of her head.

"You don't want to go shopping first?"

Rose shook her head with vigor. Shopping was the last thing she waned to do. "No. Let's get something to drink first at the Three Broomsticks."

Lorcan looked at her as if to question her choice of bar, but took it without making a big deal. "Sure. The Three Broomsticks sounds great to me. Let me escort you there at once, my lady." Offering his arm with a foolish little smile on his face, Rose grudgingly took it without protest. While it may be some girl's dream to be escorted by 'Prince Charming,' Rose preferred boys who weren't over dramatic. The dramatic ones were more her cousin Lily's style.

Glancing at Lorcan, she couldn't help but compare him to Scorpius. While Scorpius had the body of a Quidditch player, Lorcan was a little shorter and rounder. He was still taller than her, though, so she shouldn't grumble over that fact. And Lorcan wasn't fat, but Scorpius just looked so much better. Lorcan had murky brown hair (from his father) with bright blue eyes (from his mother) that offset his somewhat round face. Most girls thought that he was extremely attractive for someone who didn't play Quidditch. Rose would too, but she preferred someone with pale blonde hair and silvery gray eye. Pushing those traitorous thoughts away from her mind, Rose followed Lorcan into the Tree Broomsticks.

After sitting down at a table in the back of the restaurant, Lorcan told her that he would go up and get them some firewhiskey. Rose nodded, not really paying attention to him. Her eyes were glued somewhere else. When they had walked in, Rose saw Scorpius and his friend hanging out with two girls in the center of the room. Rose wanted to call the girls bad names, but she stopped herself. Instead she thought the bad names to herself. Lorcan, not seeing Scorpius or his brother, had steered them into a booth that gave them the perfect spot to spy on the group. But Rose was determined to enjoy herself today and would not let her ex ruin the fun. So instead of looking at Scorpius, she turned her head slightly to not stare into his eyes.

"Earth to Rose," Lorcan said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Here's your drink." Rose jumped slightly in her seat, not noticing that Lorcan was already back. She had been deep in thought over Scorpius. Gladly taking a drink, she thanked it for causing a distraction. The last thing she needing was to be pining over Scorpius while on another date.

"Thank you, Lorcan." Rose glanced down and noticed that it was firewhiskey. Hiding a cringe, Rose took a breath full of the warmth of the firewhiskey. If there was one drink in the world she didn't like, it was firewhiskey. She was not big into alcohol because she could get drunk after a cupful. Unlike the rest of her family, Rose had a low tolerance for alcohol. Even though all her friends knew that, Lorcan still got her some. Being polite, though, she took a small sip of the drink. As the hot liquid burned down her throat, Rose had to hide a cough. She then sat the glass down. The last thing she wanted to do was get drunk.

Glancing up, she saw Lorcan had sat down across from her, so he couldn't see his brother, Scorpius, or their dates. He probably wouldn't want to, seeing that both the girls had whispered in the boys ears while running their hands through their hair. Rose didn't want to either, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. While keeping one eye trained sharply on Scorpius, Rose turned her attention over to Lorcan. "So," she started, "we have already talked plenty about school. And after being friends with you for so many years, I know a great deal about you. Is there anything I don't know?" Rose asked, trying to start up a conversation.

Lorcan, looking like he was thinking, took another sip of firewhiskey. Whilst he was doing that, Rose couldn't help but peek over a Scorpius. She saw the Ravenclaw girl wrap her arms around Scorpius in a flirting manner. Rose gritted her teeth, but did nothing. Lorcan's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"No, not really," he said in response to her earlier question. "I'm an open book, really." Rose stared at him, as if to see if he was just joking around with her. But the look on his face told her that he was being serious. Rose couldn't believe that she had asked him out on a date. Rose had always thought that he was a bit boring, but he was still funny when she saw him in a group. Now, Rose didn't know what to think of him.

"Oh," she said, not knowing what else to say. Out of habit, she took a sip of her drink, forgetting that it was firewhiskey. She had to hide her cough again, with the drink rushing down her throat.

After sitting in an awkward silence, Lorcan cleared his throat and reached across the table to grab her hand that was sitting gracefully on top of it. "Rose," he said quietly as if not to disturb the birds outside or the people sitting in the room, "I really like you.

Rose's eyes widened and thoughts came through her head. She knew exactly where this conversation was heading. Don't say anything more, she silently pleaded. Just stop right there. But, of course he didn't hear her. Still willing him to stop, she took a large gulp of firewhiskey. The liquid burned down her throat and she coughed a little, but still, Lorcan didn't stop.

"You probably think this is very straight forward, which you should because it is." The buzz in the room was starting to annoy Rose's ears. Or maybe it was just because of the firewhiskey she had been drinking. She took another gulp.

"The point is I'm crazy about you. I think I always have been." The noise that seemed quiet before was now ringing obsessively in her head. She wasn't that drunk, was she? Looking at the cup, she saw that it was almost empty. Had she really been drinking that much?

"Ever since you wrote me that letter this past vacation, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." She didn't know if it was just her, but the noise was now traveling closer and closer to her skull, crushing it under the immense noise level.

"I know you might not feel the same way, but in time, you will." Rose couldn't tell what Lorcan was trying to say now. The racket that had been irritating her for the past minute was building up momentum.

"I'm still trying to understand my feelings. I'm butchering this up, aren't I? I do have a point." What was Lorcan talking about, Rose thought to herself? Her head was still buzzing with the sound intensity of the room. WHy couldn't the people be quieter. Or maybe it was just he firewhiskey that was making everything ten times louder.

"Rose, what I am trying to say is that, well, will you be my girlfriend?"

Rose just stared at him in shock, not really comprehending what he had just proclaimed. She didn't think that he would be so straight forward with his intentions. Scorpius hadn't been, but then again, he was in Slytherin. And Slytherins never wore their hearts on their sleeves. Once her head cleared, or as much as it could clear, she was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Well, um, you see Lorcan..."

But her words were cut off by his lips crashing against hers. This action pulled Rose out of her shock fast. After all, his lips weren't like Scorpius' at all. Lorcan had roughly pulled her head into his and was now trying to open her lips with his tongue. Unlike Scorpius who had asked her to open her mouth with his tongue, Lorcan was demanding it.

But Rose was not going to let him do that. She wasn't a weak girl who couldn't fend for herself. Even though she was a little drunk, she could still defend herself. Unlocking his hands from where they had pulled her head in, Rose pushed them away. Breaking the kiss, Rose slapped him in the face, hard. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but she paid no attention from her. People would be watching her- she did just slap a bloke. Grabbing her purse, Rose stormed out of the shop, her head spinning, not looking in her wake.

* * *

**~Um... hello again. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in months, but a lot of stuff has been going on. I won't bore you with everything, but lets just leave it a lot of hospital visits and high school. This isn't an excuse, but fanfiction has really fallen to the last thing on my list of priorities right now. While I will continue writing, updates will become less frequent. Hopefully I will be able to update twice a month, but who knows what life will bring.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has keep reading the story, even with my absents. I know this is late, but I would like to thank .96. In her review, she guess a little bit about what this chapter would be about. So .96, if you're still reading, thank you. And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed. As of right now, I only have about 85 reviews. I would like to get more. So please tell me about what you like in this story, what you don't like, or anything else, like when your birthday is. I hope to update within the next two weeks, so be looking for a new chapter than. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Sipping his firewhiskey, Scorpius stole a glance over at Rose. Lorcan had just returned with an order of firewhiskey and was sitting down. He had to disguise his chuckle as a cough. Some how, Scorpius couldn't imagine Rose drinking anything but butterbeer. That girl could get drunk on one sip. She had not inherited the Wesley drinking gene._


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, THIS CHAPTER WOULD ALREADY BE OUT.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_But her words were cut off by his lips crashing against hers. This action pulled Rose out of her shock fast. After all, his lips weren't like Scorpius' at all. Lorcan had roughly pulled her head into his and was now trying to open her lips with his tongue. Unlike Scorpius who had asked her to open her mouth with his tongue, Lorcan was demanding it._

_But Rose was not going to let him do that. She wasn't a weak girl who couldn't fend for herself. Even though she was a little drunk, she could still defend herself. Unlocking his hands from where they had pulled her head in, Rose pushed them away. Breaking the kiss, Rose slapped him in the face, hard. She could feel someone's eyes on her, but she paid no attention from her. People would be watching her- she did just slap a bloke. Grabbing her purse, Rose stormed out of the shop, her head spinning, not looking in her wake._

**Chapter 14**

As Scorpius sat down in the Three Broomsticks, he wondered what he had gotten into. After the game was done, Lysander brought him down to the Great Hall to catch up with Rachel Gray and her friend. Scorpius, though he wouldn't tell anyone, was looking forward to meeting this girl. Sure, this girl wouldn't be as good as Rose, but she was still a girl. This would be his first date ever outside of Hogwarts. He had never taken Rose out of the castle, due to they were seeing each other in secret. He hoped that this date wouldn't be with some crazy person that he would have to be polite to all afternoon.

Thinking back to what he knew about Rachel, Scorpius thought he was safe. Rachel was a muggleborn who was very smart. Scorpius hoped that her friend would be the same as her to some extent. Maybe not as super smart as Rachel was, but he wished that she wasn't dumb. And she didn't have to be muggleborn or pureblood. After dating Rose, Scorpius cared less and less about purebloods and muggleborns.

But, sadly, he was mistaken.

Upon meeting in the Great Hall, Rachel proved to be wonderful. She was sassy, but kind at the same time. It reminded Scorpius of Rose a little bit. Rachel had a tint of red in her hair that stood out in the sun. Scorpius could see why his friend would date her.

No, it was her friend, his date, that was driving him crazy. Her name, Sasha Davis, brought back memories of his first few years at Hogwarts. When they had been in third year and the first Hogsmeade day was announced, Sasha had been determined to make Scorpius hers. So, she had shamelessly flirted with him. Scorpius, being only thirteen at the time and not interested in girls, was turned off by her behavior. After he even got his reputation as a playboy, he wouldn't go near her. Too many bad memories. Every year after that, though, Sasha had tried to get with him. She had continued to throw herself at him, and Scorpius found this very disgusting. Now, it looked like she had gotten what she wanted-a date with him.

All the way down to Hogsmeade, Sasha had been making excuses to touch and bump into him. After she had apologized numerous times, Scorpius had wanted to tell her to go jump in the Black Lake. But then it would have ruined Lysander's and Rachel's date. So, Scorpius remained silent and counted to ten. To not lose his temper, Scorpius let his mind wander to block out Sasha.

Letting him thoughts rest on Rose, Scorpius smiled. At the end of the Quidditch game, he swore that he felt her eyes on him. When he had looked up, he was surprised to see Rose's eyes on him. He wondered why she was staring at him because she did have a date with Lorcan. Then, to his amazement, Rose had blushed and looked away. Thinking about this brought an even wider smile to his already smiling face.

"I know, isn't that amazing?" Sasha asked looking at Scorpius. Scorpius realized that Sasha must have been asking him something when he smiled. He turned to her to ask what the question was, but thought that would probably be impolite. And he was trying to be a polite person. So instead, he smiled and nodded, and Sasha went on annoying him.

After this, Scorpius paid more attention to what Sasha was saying. He didn't want to get caught in that awkward position again.

Now, sitting at the Three Broomsticks, Scorpius saw the door open and Lorcan lead Rose in holding her arm. Scorpius silently smirked to himself. He knew better than anyone that Rose didn't want to be treated like a princess doll. He had learned that lesson the hard way. When they had been first going out, Scorpius tried to be more of a gentleman on one date. He would open the doors for her and spoon-fed her during their picnic. The one thing he didn't notice was Rose getting more annoyed each time he did one of those things. So, by the end of the date, she finally had enough and stormed out of the room. That, Scorpius remembered, was not a very good date.

Rose must have noticed him smirking because she quickly turned away from him to face Lorcan. The said Gryffindor couple sat down at a table that he could easily spot them from. Lorcan then went up to the bar, presumably to get drinks.

Scorpius turned his attention back to Sasha who was trying to catch his eye. "Sorry Sasha," he said, not sounding sorry at all. So much for being polite. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, it's okay Scorp," Sasha flirted, shortening up his name. Scorpius silently groaned, hating when girls shortened up his name or gave him a nickname. If he didn't like his name, he would give himself his own bloody nickname. "I was just telling Lysander and Rachel about the time this other girl named Emily and I snuck out of my house during a sleepover to go to the Weird Sister's concert. It was so much fun!" Sasha squealed. "After my mum told us to go to sleep, we locked my door and climbed out the window. Then we called the Knight Bus because we didn't have enough time to ride our brooms to the concert. The bus dropped us off at the concert and left before we realized that we forgot our tickets at my house."

Scorpius let Sasha drone on and on about how the finally got into the concert by pretending that they were VIP's. He could really care less about what his date was saying. Sure, it wasn't very polite of him, but Sasha didn't seem to care. She was busy trying to throw not-to-subtle hints about how much she wanted him. It seemed to Scorpius that every five seconds Sasha would glance at him. He was getting sick and tired of it.

The only thing that was keeping him from chucking her and leaving was Lysander. His best friend seemed to be enjoying his time with Rachel much more that Scorpius' time with Sasha. They had started up a conversation about different bands by themselves and seemed to be enjoying it. Scorpius knew that he owed his friend a lot, and this was his way of paying his debt. As much as Scorpius hated Sasha, he owed Lysander.

Sipping his firewhiskey, Scorpius stole a glance over at Rose. Lorcan had just returned with an order of firewhiskey and was sitting down. He had to disguise his chuckle as a cough. Some how, Scorpius couldn't imagine Rose drinking anything but butterbeer. That girl could get drunk on one sip. She had not inherited the Wesley drinking gene. Turning his attention back to Sasha, Scorpius tried to join in the conversation.

"So then the bouncer wouldn't let us in, so we had to go back to the Muggle petting zoo where we found Michel and Taylor at," Sasha was saying, sipping her firewhiskey occasionally. "So then, after talking, we decided to..."

Tuning her out, Scorpius looked back at Rose's table. Lorcan seemed to be thinking hard about something. "Scorpius, baby, are you even paying attention to me?" Sasha asked yanking his arm. Scorpius wanted to hex her for touching him, but he kept his temper in control.

"Sorry, Sasha. I just got distracted. A lot has been on my mind lately. What were you saying?" Scorpius asked, not really looking at her. Something more important was happening right now. Lorcan had just taken Rose's hand and seemed to be saying something. Scorpius clenched his fist, but did nothing. Rose turned white, and Scorpius just about lost it. Breathing deeply, he tried to turn back to Sasha.

"Maybe, after this, we could go back to my room and I could help you relax," Sasha replied, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Scorpius didn't respond to his date. He didn't categorized this action as being rude or impolite, because to girl he loved had just been kissed by someone else.

* * *

**~So, here is the next chapter. Short, but sweet. And hey, you got to see Scorpius's and Sasha's date. That was exciting I bet. This is the last chapter before the main part of the story begins. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed or added this to their alerts. I know this was late, but this is how updates are going to be from now on. But, if enough of you keep reminding me to update, I might be promoted to update sooner. No pressure. **

**Another thing is, I am going to be reworking all the last chapters and adding transitional stuff o them. So, in case you get alerted that all my chapters are updated, don't worry. It's not necessary to go back and read them. In fact, I would rather you didn't. Dont waste your time. But please, keep reading this chapter and the next one. Peace Out!~**

* * *

_Next Chapter: _

_"I gave you everything, Scorpius. Everything but my virginity. But if I offered, I bet you would have been glad to take that as well. Even thought we never slept together, I just knew that you were going to go brag to your friends, tell them that I wasn't a good shag. You would tell them how I was terrible in bed, even though we never did anything."_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER, I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE MOVIES.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Sorry, Sasha. I just got distracted. A lot has been on my mind lately. What were you saying?" Scorpius asked, not really looking at her. Something more important was happening right now. Lorcan had just taken Rose's hand and seemed to be saying something. Scorpius clenched his fist, but did nothing. Rose turned white, and Scorpius just about lost it. Breathing deeply, he tried to turn back to Sasha._

_"Maybe, after this, we could go back to my room and I could help you relax," Sasha replied, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Scorpius didn't respond to his date. He didn't categorized this action as being rude or impolite, because to girl he loved had just been kissed by someone else._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Following Rose's figure out of the shop with his eyes, Scorpius immediately stood up. Lysander, Rachel, and Sasha looked up at him in question. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I have to go. I forgot I have... Head duties." Rushing out the door, Scorpius didn't bother to look back.

Once he was out of the shop, Scorpius began to shield his yes from the falling snow. Apparently, when they were drinking their firewhiskey, a snow storm had started. All around him, swirling white snow flaked fluttered down. "Bloody hell," he muttered, trying in vain to find any trace of Rose. Not finding any, Scorpius began to walk to and fro the front of the shop. His left foot suddenly felt very wet. Looking down, he saw that he had stepped in a puddle of water that had yet to turn into ice. he also noticed that there were footsteps leading out of the Three Broomsticks that weren't his. Taking a chance and hoping he was right, Scorpius followed them.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the footsteps came to an end. Scorpius saw a figure sitting on a bench right outside the gates of Hogwarts. "Rose?" he asked slowly, as if afraid that it wouldn't be her. He took a step closer.

"Go away." Scorpius was now sure that this was Rose. After all, who else would have the nerve to tell him to go away. Taking one more stride closer, Scorpius stood right in front of her. Then, he took a chance. "Rose," he whispered, but not fearfully like the last time. He captured her hands. "Look at me."

At those words, Rose lifted her head up to face him. Scorpius could see that her face was strained with tears. Her nose was red along with her eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying. "Shouldn't you go back to your date with that blonde bint?"

"She's not a whore," Scorpius said uncertainly, trying to defend Sasha. Then, he shook his head. Why was he defending her? He hated her. "And it was a blind, set-up date. I didn't know that she was Rachel's friend. Rose pulled her hands from his. "Well you seemed pretty comfortable with her. Then again, you should be used to hanging out with prostitutes."

"Oh, so now your calling yourself a prostitute, Rose?" Scorpius asked getting mad. Who was she to basically call him a man-whore? It wasn't his fault that girls flocked from all over to get a look at him.

By the looks of it, Rose was getting mad at him too. The white swirled around her, highlighting the anger in her eyes. "I wasn't talking about me, but I might as well have been," Rose started to say, letting her feelings out. "I gave you everything, Scorpius. Everything but my virginity. But if I offered, I bet you would have been glad to take that as well. Even thought we never slept together, I just knew that you were going to go brag to your friends, tell them that I wasn't a good shag. You would tell them how I was terrible in bed, even though we never did anything."

"Rose," Scorpius tried to stop her. "Rose, listen, I..."

"No, Scorpius," Rose shuttered, "you listen. You made me feel terrible about myself after we broke up. I could hardly sleep for day. Everything reminded me of you. It wasn't until my cousins made me leave my room did I start to feel better. I started to get my life back. But here you are again, trying to get me to open up to you. You know too many of my secrets as it is. If you really care about me, you will forget me. Just leave me alone." Those last few words came out in a shout towards him.

Rose's face was red from all the talking she had done. Of course, the fact that she was crying before didn't help. She turned away from him, probably not wanting him to see her cry again. Though her back was turned, he could see her hair whipping her faces she tried walking back to Hogwarts.

Scorpius knew that if he didn't stop her now, he would never be able to. Throwing caution into the air, he shouted, "Rose." The wind seemed to carry his voice to her, but she didn't stop. Rushing up, Scorpius said, "don't say that. You've changed me. I do care about you, and that's why I'm not letting you get away." Scorpius grabbed her hands. When she tried to pull away, he just held on tighter.

"You complete me, Rose. You've show me that life had more meaning than just partying and girls. I made a mistake breaking up with you and have regretted it since. But there was a good reason for it. I need to be with you again. I just… I just can't imagine like without you."

"Well you seem to be doing a fine job right now," Rose snapped back, trying to free her hands again. Scorpius just held her tighter. Upon failing, she simply turned her head away. He led her back to the bench and made her sit.

It was them that Scorpius knew that he wasn't going to change her mind. Even since broke up with Rose, he had wanted to tell her the truth. The truth about why he had broken up with her. On several occasions he had been tempted to, but has always stopped. The thought of hurting Rose or her family had always been there to stop him. But now, he didn't care. He had protected her and her family for months. For months, he and Rose had suffered, no being able to love each other. And scorpius was sick of it. Sure, breaking up with Rose was the right thing to do, but he wanted hr back. No, he needed her back. And he would do anything to get her back. Maybe this was his Malfoy side showing off again. Showing that whatever a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

"Rose, do you like Lorcan?" Scorpius asked, starting a conversation that might lead to his doom. Surprised, Rose glanced back at him.

"What's it to you?" she asked, blowing the snow out of her face.

Scorpius took a deep breath, stepped closer, and leaned down. He heard Rose's breath hitch for a second. With their faces only centimeters apart, Scorpius clarified, "I mean, I need to know if you like Lorcan or someone else."

"No," Rose murmured her, her lips barely moving. "I don't. Lorcan likes me, but he's just a friend. He doesn't know the real me. Only one person does." She stopped, the unsaid words lingering on her lips. "I only like one person."

"Who?"Scorpius whispered back, holing his breath.

"It's," Rose stopped for a second, as if she was just realizing who she was talking to. "Get away from me. I don't have to tell you a thing." With that, she pushed away from him and tried to stand up. But, with Scorpius in the way, all she did was fall to the ground.

Luckily, Scorpius caught her.

Together, the both just stayed there, caught in each other's arms. Scorpius's mind was in overdrive. He could hardly believe that he was in this position with Rose again for the second time since they broke up. But, this would be the last time. Scorpius was determined to get back together, no matter what the consequences were. Without any thought process, Scorpius leaned down and kissed her.

Immediately, Rose's body froze. Scorpius kept kissing her, hoping that she would ease into it. Sure enough, after a few moments, Rose sunk into the kiss and kissed him back. Then they stood there, right outside Hogwarts, kissing without a care in the world.

After what seemed like hours, Scorpius broke the kiss. Looking at Rose, he whispered, "Do you want to take this somewhere else? It's getting cold out here." Rose was more that happy to agree, nodding her head quickly. Taking her hand, Scorpius led her up the path to Hogwarts.

If he had been thinking straight and had looked around, no one would be dead. However, Scorpius had much better things on his mind.

* * *

_**~So Scorpius and Rose finally get back together in a way. How did you guys like it? I hope it was everything you hoped for. Though they are still not officially back together, it was a step. And then there's that ominous note that it ended on... I bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Also, I'm changing the summary so that it reflects this chapter. The next chapter should be very exciting as well, thought I haven't completed it yet. Also, this is where the M rating come in. Though it's not very graphic, it's still a little bit. But I will let you be the judge of that. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this. I noticed that not many reviews have been coming in, but I forgive you. Life can get pretty crazy sometimes. So just try to review this chapter. Also, I have recently made a facebook page for this story along with my other work. Just look up Bookwormlovesharrypotter. Please like the page for update information, pictures, and exclusive content. Thanks. Peace Out!~ **_

* * *

_Up next:_

_Rose glanced around the room again, smelling the faint stick of sweat and sex. It was then that she noticed that Scorpius was nowhere to be found._


End file.
